Cyber Island
by Diamond Avatar
Summary: [PG13] Netto is fifteen now and bored with having so little to do. Then Meijin arrives with just the answer! Navis in the real world! COMPLETE
1. The Date is Set

**Cyber Island**

**Started 10-03-04**

**By Diamond Avatar**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rockman or any part of it. It's quite sad really .

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Date is Set**

Netto was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Some time had passed since they last took part in saving the world. Not that he was asking for disaster, but he missed those days.

"Netto! You have mail!" Rockman spoke up with a ring. Netto got up and picked up his PET.

"It's from Meijin." Netto said, and opened the mail.

'Dear Netto, how have you been? It's been quite awhile, hasn't it? You should be fifteen now, right? How's school? Well, anyway, I'll get to the point of this letter. I have a favor to ask of you and your friends. Please gather them and meet me at ACDC Docks in about an hour. – Meijin.'

Netto finished reading and thought to himself. "What could be going on? Maybe he needs us to Netbattle something!" Netto said excitedly.

"Well, whatever it is, we better do what he said. I'll send an email to everyone to meet us there." Rockman disappeared into the Net send out the emails.

"I'd better get ready!" Netto said, and left to have a shower.

* * *

"Meiru! You got mail from Netto!" Roll waved goodbye to Rockman, who was already rushing off to the next inbox. 

"Can you read it for me?" Meiru was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Mr. Meijin (I decided it would be easier to use mr rather than sama, out of personal preference) needs us for something! I'm going to your place in around an hour to get you!" Roll read out. Meiru laughed.

"Just like Netto to send a letter that's so direct." She stopped laughing and pondered the reason. "I wonder what's going on? I guess we should go and find out, right Roll?"

"Of course!"

And so, the two prepared for the trip.

* * *

"Move it, Netto! Meiru and Roll are expecting us!" Rockman rushed Netto, who had half of his pants on, his shirt on backwards, and burnt toast in his mouth. 

"I'm trying, dammit!" Netto said in frustration before slipping on his remaining pant leg.

Rockman rolled his eyes. "You should really concentrate on one thing at a time."

"I am! I'm concentrating on getting ready!" Netto tried to get up, but fell over again. "ARGH!"

"He never learns." Rockman said laughing.

* * *

Somehow, Netto managed to get his clothes on and left for Meiru's house, which was conveniently ten seconds away. She was sitting by her doorstep. Apparently she had dozed off. 

Netto was about to call her, but had a better idea. He snuck around behind her, and moved in as close as he could. He moved his face next to her ear.

"BOO!" He yelled, making Meiru jump up and scream and grab onto him. Netto broke out in laughter. "Sorry Meiru, I couldn't help it!"

Roll and Rockman just chuckled, knowing that Netto was going to get it.

"You scared me half to death you idiot!" She yelled, grabbing Netto into a chokehold. After a good five minutes of choking, she let him go and asked him what was going on. "Where are we going?"

"Mr. Meijin sent me an email saying he wanted to meet us at ACDC Docks along with the others. I don't know why yet." At that point he received an email. Rockman read it out.

"No need for formalities." Everyone remained quiet, expecting Rockman to say more. It seemed that that was it.

Netto glanced around nervously. "How does he do that?"

Meiru grabbed his arm. "Forget it, let's just get to the Dock! I'm dying to find out what's up!"

They headed for the train station and left for ACDC Docks.

* * *

Netto and Meiru arrived to see that the rest of the gang was already there. Dekao, Yaito, and Enzan saw them arrive and went to greet them. 

"It's about time!" Dekao said angrily. "What's the deal with sending us an email to meet you here when you take so damn long to get here yourself?"

"Sorry, sorry! I'm here now, so let's forget the matter!" Netto tried to get out of being whacked by Dekao's massive arm.

"Well, why'd you call us all here?" Yaito asked. Netto scratched his head.

"See, that's the thing. Mr. Meijin told me to get you all and come here." Just as Netto finished his sentence, they heard a familiar voice.

"I thought I told you there is no need for formalities." Meijin had walked in out of nowhere.

"Mr. Meijin! What'd you need us here for?" Netto still insisted on calling him mister.

"I have been doing some research with your father, Netto. We have been developing a new way for operators and Net Navis to interact with one another, namely on a more physical demeanor." The others looked at him in confusion. "I'm talking about bringing Navis out of the Cyber world, and into the real world." Everyone gasped, even Enzan looked surprised.

"How is that possible?" Yaito asked. "My daddy told me that it was impossible!"

"It was." Meijin continued. "But Dr. Hikari is a brilliant man. He developed the Fusion ability that Rockman and Blues used, remember?" Everyone nodded. "This time, he's been tweaking the program to find a way to let Navis out into this world without the need of a human body. And here," He showed them a pair of binoculars. "is the proof." He threw Netto the binoculars, and he took a closer look at it. He tried looking at it from the top, from the bottom, whatever he could think of.

"I don't get it." Netto said.

"He wants to look through them idiot, not at them." Enzan said, annoyed.

Netto looked through them, and following Meijin' pointing finger, looked off the docks at an island. Netto thought for a moment and realized that there had never been any nearby islands when he last remembered looking out there.

"What the? There was never an island there!" Netto said in confusion.

"That island was designed by your father. It uses the prototype technology for releasing Navis. It's called Cyber Island." Meijin walked up to the gang, and Netto lowered the binoculars. "Netto, your father and I decided that we would like you and your friends to test this new technology. There may be many bugs in the system, namely the release of viruses into this world, but we believe that you should be able to handle anything that can happen."

"Really! Us? That's great!" Netto jumped in joy. "You hear that, Rockman? You're coming to my world!"

"That's great Netto!" Rockman said with excitement. He had always wanted to know what it was like in the real world.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dekao said.

"Let's go, de gutsu!" Gutsman followed.

"You moron, we have to at least pack if we're going there." Enzan scowled. Everyone laughed.

"The ship leaves tomorrow morning. Be sure to get here at 9 o' clock, sharp." Meijin took his leave. Leaving the excited teenagers to discuss their holiday.

"I can't believe we're going to see our Navis in the real world!" Meiru said cheerfully. "I can't wait to see what you look like out here, Roll!"

"I can't wait either!" Roll said happily.

They realized they were getting hungry, so they all went home for lunch. Everyone remained at home after that, too busy packing for the next day.

Netto had just finished packing, and he let out a yawn. It was almost midnight.

"We'd better get some rest, Rockman! Good night! Wake me up tomorrow too!" Netto said as he got into bed.

"Good night, Netto!" Rockman then set his program to standby, but not before setting his alarm to go off at 7 o' clock.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Not much happening yet, just setting the scene, you know? Anyway, I promise things will be more interesting in time! That includes busting action, awkward moments, and lots of fun with Navis in the real world! PS I know I don't use Netto-kun, I just don't, maybe they grew out of it and called each other only by their name, if it'll make you feel any better. And bear with me calling Meijin 'Mr.' **NEXT CHAPTER**

Netto and the gang get to Cyber Island, and meet their Navis in the real world! But they have to keep in mind that the program is still a prototype, or they may be in for some surprising encounters!


	2. Arrival at Cyber Island

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, and also thanks for reminding me about the names Douceur! I hadn't seen the anime up to the point of Meijin, and as for Dekao… I just forgot about him. LOL . And yeah, I thought it was pretty bad for me to use so much text, but since I was trying to move the plot on to this point, I decided this would be my preferably faster method. Anyway, on with it!

**Disclaimer: **If you don't already know, shame on you!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Arrival at Cyber Island**

The time was 8:30. Netto was so excited that he had woken up **by himself** around an hour ago. It scared the crap out of Rockman, who believed this could be some kind of sign of the Apocalypse.

"Relax Rockman! You should be excited, not shaking in your cyber-boots!" Netto laughed as he made a final check of his luggage. "Ugh, forgot to bring underwear." He slapped his forehead and hurriedly grabbed a few pairs.

Rockman was still a little unsure of whether something bad was going to happen, but he was excited nonetheless. He had always wanted to play games with Netto and the other operators rather than doing so from within their PETs.

"Okay Rockman! Time to go!" He grabbed his PET and his luggage and headed downstairs. His mother was there to see him off.

"You be careful now, Netto." She said with a motherly tone.

"Yeah Mama! See you!" Netto kissed her goodbye, then left for ACDC Docks.

Netto arrived at the specified dock to see that everyone had made it there already. They all looked at him, then glanced down at their watches, and their jaws dropped simultaneously.

"What?"

"You're… On time." Meiru said cautiously. Everyone began looking around to see if something bad was going to happen.

"Honestly, you people are so paranoid! I'm just early! No big deal!" Netto outstretched his palms and laughed.

"Well, whatever. Let's get a move on, the ship's ready to leave." Enzan pointed everyone onto the ship, before stepping in himself.

The ship was pretty high-class in Netto's eyes. It was big enough to support a few hundred, but currently only held five, save the ship's crew. It had a dining room, separate bedrooms, everything that would be found on a cruise ship for rich individuals. They wouldn't need any of it though, as they ride was only about an hour.

The gang had been sitting around chatting in the passenger area. Their Navis also talked via a chat program developed by Yaito's company especially for them, called Chatbox. Basically, it sent the Navis to a large cubed room, hence the name, which acted as a kind of lounge. It had comfy seats, a table, even a coffee machine, but it was mainly for the aesthetics. There, the Navis happily talked away about how excited they were to enter the real world.

* * *

"I wonder if we'll look different?" Rockman pondered out aloud. He pictured himself with a human body wearing some of Netto's clothes. "Haha, that'd be awesome!"

"I hope we can still use our weapons properly." Protoman said, holding his sword-arm protectively. "I would like to know what it's like to fight in the real world." He threw a dead glance on Rockman, who looked back with a nervous smile.

Roll laughed and grabbed Rockman's arm. "Let's play lots of games that we couldn't do in cyber world, okay Rock?"

"Of course! I can't wait!" Rockman gave a friendly smile to Roll, who in turn gave her own.

* * *

"Rockman, we're here! We're at Cyber Island!" Netto called out through his PET. The gang looked out the window, while pushing their PETs against the glass as well, as Cyber Island came closer and closer.

They arrived and the gang got off. They were on a dock similar to ACDC's, except it was empty here. They had the Island all to themselves. They found a notice board with a note left by Meijin.

'The hotel is at the center of the Island. You and your Navis will be staying there during your time at Cyber Island. But of course, I'm sure everyone would like to release their Navis as soon as possible, so please head to the Cyber-transportation Lab. It is located near the hotel. You'll know it when you see it. –Meijin.'

Netto finished reading the note, and led everyone to the lab. When the approached it, they found it was in fact just a small dome, barely big enough to stand in. Netto was disappointed, but when he opened the door, he found a set of stairs heading down.

'Oh.' Netto thought to himself, embarrassed. They walked down a spiral staircase to find a large laboratory, reminiscent to the SciLabs, but this lab included two cylindrical transporters (for people who've played Rockman X series, think the armor capsules). There was also a set of robes hanging on an otherwise empty wall, and they could only guess what they were for. Netto headed for a nearby panel. It had three buttons, a red one, a blue one, and a yellow one. Another note from Meijin was found.

'To send your Navis here, please jack them into this console, then press the yellow button. Do not touch the blue or red buttons. They will be transported to the real world one by one. –Meijin.'

"We gotta jack in, everyone!" he pointed at the console, and everyone jacked their Navis into it.

"Ready?" Netto asked excitedly as his hand hovered over the yellow button. "Here we go!"

He pushed the button, causing one of the transporters to light up like a Christmas tree. Everyone gazed into it excitedly, as they slowly saw something materializing. When it finished, he opened his eyes. Glyde had come out first. He stepped out, checking himself if there was any differences. There was one main difference. He resembled a human being. Another feature they realized was that their bodies became human, losing their electronic skin. Everyone looked away as Glyde grabbed one of the robes. Obviously this must be why they were here.

"Holy crap! That's amazing!" Dekao was shocked at how real they looked. "I can't wait to see Gutsman!"

Another one was coming through. This time, it was Protoman's turn. Again he became almost entirely human, losing his suit and helmet. He was handed a robe by Glyde and quickly put it on. The gang looked to see who was next. Judging from the long time it took for materialization, they figured it must be Gutsman.

He came out surprisingly well. They had expected him to look somewhat thinner or something, but he had come out in almost the exact same size as he always was. His face had also become human, but kept the bulldog-like traits, making him look pretty funny. He picked a robe obviously made especially for him. Roll was coming out of the transporter this time. Meiru made sure to turn all the boys around, including the newly human Navis.

Roll came out, like the others, as a human. Her helmet and suit were gone, and her hair lost its metallic flair for the soft, shiny attributes of human hair. Not that I'm perverted, but her body also came out well, for the record. Her antenna's remained in a way, looking more like a hair accessory. Meiru brought her a robe and gave her a hug in joy. Then they let the boys turn around again, a select few of which chose to ogle her amazing body at the time. Use your imagination to guess who coughGutscough. Finally, the last Navi was coming through. Netto stepped forward with anticipation.

Slowly but surely, Rockman was coming. 'This is it, buddy…' Netto thought to himself, as he watched intently at Rockman's arrival. Finally, the process was finished.

Rockman had lost his helmet and suit like the others, bearing an entirely human body. Without his helmet, his hair fell down at its full amount, covering his eyes slightly and moving to shoulder height at the back. He stepped out to see an amazed Netto.

"Hey, Netto." He said, as Glyde handed him a robe. Roll would've done it, but… You know.

"Hey, Rockman. Welcome to the real world." He held out his hand. Rockman shook it, then suddenly Netto burst out in laughter and hugged him. The others guys had been doing something similar, greeting their Navis to the real world. After their happy little party, they headed upstairs to the hotel to get their Navis some clothes.

* * *

The hotel was huge. It had enough rooms to fit the population of a small city. It also had the high-class facilities such as a kitchen, a dance hall, the works. No one was around either, so they were free to move around it at their leisure. At the moment however, they were busy getting their Navis suited up.

When they had finished getting clothes, they all met at the lobby to show off their new look.

Rockman was the first to show everyone his look. He was wearing baggy gray pants with a white, sleeveless top. He had also tied the back of his hair, which everyone found to be much longer than they had thought.

Roll was next. She was wearing three-quarter white cargos, as well as a tight, pink top. She had tied her hair into a ponytail. Rockman found her new attire very much attractive, causing him to go beet red. Everyone noticed, causing them all to laugh, except Roll, who was laughing as well as blushing, and Gutsman, who didn't get it.

Speaking of Gutsman, he was up next. He showed off the brilliant fact that he was dressed exactly like Dekao, namely because they were the clothes that Dekao wore the most, which wore the fabric down enough to fit Gutsman's huge size.

Glyde was next. He was wearing something like a suit, but not quite as formal. The only difference from an actual suit was the shirt, which was just a plane brown one.

Protoman was last. He was wearing the same cargos as Enzan, but chose to wear a sleeveless shirt like Rockman's, which was black, as well as a trench coat. He had tied his hair up, and also donned some shades.

Now that everyone was finally ready, They felt like eating something. The Navis rejoiced at their first chance at real food, 'No more of that tasteless data, de gutsu' As Gutsman put it.

The gang ran into the dining room and sat down, eager to eat. Then remembered something.

"Uhh… Guys." Enzan started. "I hope you remember we're the only ones on this Island."

Everyone looked at him, taking in this information.

"Crap." Netto broke the silence.

**END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've finally increased the chapter length to something of a decent read, and I should be keeping this amount up for the long run. I'll try to update at least once every few days, if not moreso. Anyway, please review! It helps me feel wanted, LOL D**NEXT CHAPTER**

Netto and gang realize the downside of having the Island to themselves – the need to do all the work! With the Navis truly by their side now, however, it should be an easy job! Right? WRONG!


	3. Cooking Craziness

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Rockman, I'd send everybody a dollar. Seeing as how you haven't received one, take a guess.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the positive reviews! It really helps me feel like writing even more, especially when I'm having writer's block! Hopefully I can fill this story with as many cool and funny moments (possibly a little romantic things here and there) as I can. One thing I enjoy the most about writing is creating the most unique situations I can think of! So be prepared to see things never seen before! (Or at least not very often) Oh yeah, and Hikari no Namida, I haven't mentioned the time they'd stay for yet, but you'll find out why in this chapter!

**Chapter 3 – Cooking Craziness

* * *

**

The gang thought about their predicament. They were on an island, alone, meaning they would have to cook, clean, and wash for themselves. They shuddered at the thought of it.

"Aw man, I don't wanna clean!" Netto growled. "Why can't we just tell Mr. Meijin to send us some workers?" Suddenly Netto received email.

"First of all, no formalities are needed, Meijin is fine. Secondly, no ships will arrive on the island until we think you have been there long enough to find as many bugs as you can. If anything should go wrong, we will not be held responsible for your injuries/deaths. That is all. –Meijin." Rockman read nervously out of the PET (Netto had let him carry it to see what it's like).

"Gosh, how does that guy ALWAYS know when I say something!? It's driving me crazy!" Netto grabbed his head in frustration. "No wonder he didn't tell us how long we'd be here."

"Injuries slash deaths?" Dekao considered cautiously. "I don't like the sound of that."

"I don't think any of us like that, idiot." Enzan said calmly. "Look, he said no ships are going to come, so we're going to have to do this ourselves." He made for the kitchen. "Hurry up, Protoman."

"Yes sir!" Protoman jumped up and followed him.

"Enzan's right, guys." Meiru added. "Let's just start with getting some food." The others grumpily agreed and followed suit.

* * *

"Wow." Was all that Dekao could say at what they found. Food galore filled the pantry, with hundreds of different kinds of food. There was enough there to feed an army for years. The only problem was that it wasn't cooked.

"Alright, let us girls handle the cooking, you guys just get the ingredients for us, and set up the table!" Meiru assigned everyone to the various jobs. Meiru, Roll and Yaito would take care of the cooking, Gutsman and Dekao would carry ingredients for them, and Netto, Enzan, Rockman, and Protoman would handle the tables.

"Get to it!" Meiru commanded. Everyone hurried off to their duties, not wanting to piss her off.

Rockman and Protoman were finding it difficult working on the tables.

"Well, on the Net, you don't actually feel physical strain like this, 'cos we don't lift anything." Rockman explained.

"That's what you get with a human body!" Netto explained, wiping up the table. Enzan had brought some plates and bowls and arranged them when Netto finished wiping.

"You'll get used to it." Enzan told Rockman. "Besides, you Navis fought supervillians and the like. I'm sure living like a human couldn't be that hard."

"I brought the cups, sir." Protoman managed to balance all the cups in his hands somehow, probably his super Navi balance.

"Lay them out next to the plates. Netto, go grab the drinks." Enzan was laying out utensils.

"I'm on it!" Netto went back into the kitchen, then stacked it at the sound of a loud bang.

"What happened?" Netto had looked up to see Meiru, Roll, and Yaito sprawled on the floor covered in soot.

"Roll didn't know that when pouring baking soda, you don't pour out the whole packet." Yaito said, with a slight tinge of annoyance.

"I'm sorry! It's just on the Net, we don't have to do measurements, it calculates everything for us!" Roll said, wiping her face off.

"We'll be fine, Netto! Just get back to work." Meiru had gotten up and dusted herself off.

"If you say so." Netto headed for the fridge and grabbed some soda bottles, then headed back for the table, only to stack it again on mashed potatoes. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, de gutsu!" Gutsman explained. "I accidentally crushed the potatoes in my hand." He pulled him up.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry about it." He dizzily headed for the dining room. He was starting to realize having Navis in the real world wasn't going to be all fun and games.

* * *

After around two hours of hard work and numerous accidents, they had finally prepared something of a meal.

"Well, bring out the food!" The boys had taken a seat at the table. Roll came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food, followed by Meiru and Yaito.

"Dinner is served!" They said as they placed the food on the table. The guys looked at it questioningly.

"Is this… Edible?" Dekao said, poking it. The so-called 'dinner' looked like something from a toilet.

"Sorry, that's my fault." Roll smiled nervously. "This is meant to be mashed potato with sausages, but I kinda mixed it all together."

Rockman saw she was feeling uncomfortable, so quickly took action.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine!" Rockman said, grabbing the plate and emptying some of it onto his. Everyone looked on as he took a mouthful. He chewed for a while then swallowed. The others watched him anxiously, including Roll. "This… IS GREAT!" He continued to chow down on it. "I never knew human food was so good!" He finished his plate and had another serving.

The other Navis watched him, and decided to try it too. Soon, all the Navis were pigging out like crazy, even Protoman, much to Enzan's dismay.

"This is great, guys! Try it!" Netto, Dekao, and Enzan nervously tipped some of it onto their plate. Netto was the first to take a bite.

"This… IS INCREDIBLE!" Netto began eating like there was no tomorrow. He wasn't even chewing anymore. "I can't believe how good this is! Great job, girls!"

Everyone laughed, and the girls took a seat to join in on the feast. Afterwards, the gang settled back and thought of what to do now.

"We should do something the Navis would enjoy!" Netto jumped up. "What's something that they couldn't do at all before when they were in the Cyber world?"

They thought about it for a few minutes.

"How about… Sport? We could play some soccer or something." Dekao offered.

"Maybe. What other ideas can we get?"

"Well, I still want to see what battle is like in the real world without Fusion." Protoman started.

"You can try that later! Right now, we're going to do things you can't do in the Cyber world!" Then Netto outside and had an idea. "And I've got just the thing!" He pointed outside the window. "Let's go swimming!"

The others nodded in approval.

"That's a great idea! There isn't any water on the Net, and I'm sure they'll love it!" Meiru squealed in delight. "Oh, but I didn't bring a bathing suit for Roll!" Yaito grabbed Roll and Meiru's arm.

"I'll take care of that! I brought some clothes for you anyway, and Roll looks just about the same size. Come on! Netto, do me a favor and get Glyde ready!" She dashed upstairs to her room, dangling Roll and Meiru off with her. The other guys just watched, chuckling quietly.

"Come on Gutsman! I'll lend you a pair of my Speedos! I got two in case I rip one!" Dekao went upstairs with Gutsman. (Good Lord, that's disturbing – Gutsman and Dekao in Speedos! MY EYES!)

"Protoman, let's move." Protoman nodded, and the two followed Dekao and Protoman up.

"Come on Rockman, Glyde! You're gonna have a blast!" Netto grabbed them and dashed upstairs.

* * *

The girls were in Yaito's room, where she had an amazingly large selection of bathing suits for Meiru and Roll.

"How about this one Roll?" Yaito held up a white, one-piece suit.

"No, that's not quite my color." Roll said, looking for a pink suit.

"Aha! Then I have just the thing!" Yaito literally scavenged through her suitcases, until she finally popped out holding a pink, two-piece bathing suit. It was simple, yet elegant, including a small skirt attached to the bottom.

"It's perfect!" Yaito handed it to her and she left to change. When she came out, Meiru and Yaito smiled.

"It looks great on you!" Meiru happily complimented her. "And I'm sure a certain blue bomber will like it even more than I do!" Roll blushed and laughed.

Yaito grinned at Meiru. "What about you, lover-girl? I'm sure you've brought something that can catch a few eyes! A pair of chocolate-brown eyes, to be exact" Meiru blushed slightly.

"W-What are you talking about? I just brought an ordinary outfit." She showed her plain, white suit to Yaito, who shook her head.

"That won't impress him! I have something even better! You can thank me later after he lets you go!" Yaito said with a large grin.

* * *

The guys were already at the beach, the girls telling them to go ahead without them. The beach indeed looked like a resort in itself, having some beach seats, umbrellas, even sunscreen and suntan lotion was in good stock.

"Come on guys!" Netto said to the Navis in their swim gear. Rockman was wearing blue shorts, Protoman a full body suit, and Gutsman Speedos, and their operators wore the same. Except for Glyde of course, who was wearing a pair of brown shorts lent to him by Netto.

They headed for the water. Dekao jumped in with a splash, followed by Enzan and Netto, who walked in after him. The Navis stood anxiously by the water. Gutsman slowly dipped a foot in the water, then quickly pulled it out.

"Is it… Safe, de gutsu?" Gutsman said carefully. Netto had an idea, and whispered something to Enzan. He nodded, and they got back out of the water.

"Well, there is one thing you gotta know before swimming." Netto said, as he and Enzan walked innocently behind them. "There's something dangerous in there, so you have to get into the water in just the right way."

"How is that?" Glyde asked nervously. Netto and Enzan put on evil grins.

"Like this!" They shoved will all their might, pushing the three Navis into the water. Gutsman immediately started splashing like an idiot.

"Help de gutsu! I can't swim, de gutsu!" He was freaking out, and Netto was laughing his ass off. Even Enzan had to chuckle.

"Try standing." Enzan told him. Gutsman slowly stopped splashing and stood up.

"….Phew, de gutsu!" He smiled stupidly. Everyone just laughed.

"Guys, we're here! Don't start without us!" They heard Meiru's voice call out. The boys got out of the water and looked at them.

"W… Wow." Enzan said, sounding surprisingly stupid. Netto followed his eyes onto Yaito, who was wearing a cute, one-piece outfit, with the same vibrant red as her usual dress.

Netto didn't look at her for long though, as his eyes automatically wandered over to the girl next to her. She was wearing the same style of bathing suit as Roll, but it was more reddish, bringing out the color of her hair. Netto found his jaw dropping and he couldn't pull it back up.

Rockman on the other hand, was staring at Roll. "Y-You look g-great!" He managed to say to her, turning as pink as her suit.

"Thanks Rock!" She ran up and hugged him, causing him to practically melt.

'Wow, having human body's really feels different. Not the same data collisions feeling I usually get. It feels pretty cool!' Rockman thought to himself, as the many sensors of the skin were used. Rockman had also found something else out. He blushed like crazy and grabbed himself where it counts, hoping no one was looking. 'Wow, that's never happened before!'

Dekao ran up to Meiru with hearts in his eyes. "Wow you look great! What say we have a nice swim together?" Meiru answered with her fist. Leaving Dekao sprawled on the sand, the girls went over to the guys were about to go swimming.

"Hold on a minute!" Yaito had an incredible idea. "Us girls have to take care of our skin!" She eyed the suntan and sunscreen stand. "Could you guys give us a rundown?" She said sweetly. Everyone but her went beet red.

"EH??" The guys all flinched back in surprise. Was she serious?

"Well, we all need some sunscreen before swimming, we have sensitive skin after all. It'll be faster if you guys did it for us!" She said approvingly. "Unless, you don't want to?"

The guys quickly recovered, not wanting to say no, partially because they didn't really mind doing it, but mostly because if they didn't, they'd be eating sand with Dekao.

"Of course we will!" They said in unison. They headed for the beach hut with the sunscreen, and the girls nervously lay down on the stomachs on some beach chairs.

Yaito told Glyde to check on Dekao, only to get him out of the way. Not really to check on Dekao's well-being.

"H-Here I go…" Netto said nervously, as he was rubbing sunscreen in his hands.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." Had she been facing him, she would've seen how red she was.

"I'm starting." Enzan said to Yaito, and she just hummed in acknowledgement.

"Ready Roll?" Rockman asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Roll was as pink as her suit.

The guys then started the job. You could see the awkwardness in them, as they nervously tried to cover up their backs.

"Hey wait, we're going to need you to reach everything." Yaito said evilly, with Meiru and Roll staring at her with red faces.

Yaito proceeded to remove her straps to expose the whole of her back, causing Enzan to have a nosebleed.

"Come on you two, we wouldn't want to ruin our skin." Yaito ordered them. They shyly undid the knot on the back of their two-pieces, now causing Netto and Rockman to bleed. This was a new sensation for Rockman especially, since he'd never had blood before.

Netto tried to act indifferent to it, but he had to admit he was enjoying this a lot. 'Man, if only I get to do this to her more often! Or maybe… More? Well, we ARE on an island, alone… Maybe now would be a good time to tell her…" Netto had lost his concentration on what he was doing, and his hands were slowly edging towards Meiru's butt.

"N-Netto? What are you doing!?" Meiru felt his hand slowly slip under her underwear and his hand rub sunscreen along her behind. "YOU PERVERT!" She kicked Netto on the head, knocking him out.

"Ouch." Rockman wiped his nose, and cringed at the sight of Netto's unconscious self. "I better be careful… Being human can be pretty painful, and scary. Scarier than Gospel." He whispered to himself. He focused all his attention on not rubbing Roll the wrong way.

They finished rubbing them up, and Netto had also woken up and finished the job. Finally, they all headed for the water, where Dekao and Glyde were already waiting.

"Let's go guys!" Dekao yelled waving. The six ran over, and the Navis spent their first day in the real world having their first trip to the beach. Water fights, races, ball games, the Navis had a great time.

**END CHAPTER 3

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **How was that? Please review if you enjoyed it! BTW about Protoman, I've decided to just stick with it, I dunno why.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

The gang spend their first day at the beach! But now night has fallen, and no one wants the fun to end just yet! Fiery passions and intimate moments heat up tonight at the hotel when Yaito proposes a night party! Awkward games, evil dares, and the Navis' first time experiencing sleep in the real world! But will they be sleeping alone? Will they be sleeping at all?!? (Don't get the wrong idea, it won't get too… graphic, for lack of a better word)


	4. Intruder Alert and the Unbeatable Four

** Author's Note:** Hey everyone! This took awhile longer than I expected, I caught a cold so it's been slowing me down. Nonetheless, I'll try to keep going when I find inspiration! So anyway, reviews are very much appreciated, and it may even help me feel inspired! So please, if you have time, have a say! I take nothing with offense!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Intruder Alert and the Unbeatable Four **

They played at the beach for hours having a blast, especially the Navis. Before they knew it, night had come, and they decided it was about time to head back to the hotel. They gathered at the dinner table to think of what to do next.

"I don't wanna go to bed yet! I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Netto said enthusiastically. The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I've got a great idea!" Meiru gathered everyone's attention. "Why don't we have a party? We can play games, tell scary stories, it'll be great!"

"That sounds fun!" Roll said. "I've always wanted to have slumber parties like the ones you had with Yaito, Meiru!"

"And I just happened to bring loads of snacks too!" Dekao said. Everyone cheered.

"Then it's settled! Let's go wash up and meet in the lobby in say, one hour?" Everyone agreed to Meiru's time, and they headed up to take showers.

* * *

Rockman had just finished having his first shower, being told about shampoo, soap, and the like by Netto beforehand. Netto jumped up and went in to take his shower. 

"Sure took your time, Rockman!"

"I'm sorry, Netto! I forgot what shampoo did for a moment!" He was still drying off his hair. "How come it takes so long for my hair to dry?" He said to himself, and Netto wouldn't have heard if he was asking him anyway. Rockman only wore a pair of clean, blue pants, another loaner from Netto. He waited for his hair to dry before putting on the plain, white shirt that Netto had given him along with the pants.

Rockman looked at his arm. 'Wonder if my buster still works…' Rockman tried calling on his weapon.

"Rock buster!" He yelled, and as usual, his arm was encased with his favorite, trusty sidearm. "Nice!" He reverted it back to his arm, rubbing it with his left. He didn't notice anything buggy in the process, and decided to share this info with the other Navis to see if they could still do it as well. Rockman lay on the bed waiting for Netto to finish.

"The real world… It's almost too good to be true!" He stretched his arms and grinned to himself. "Now I can finally hang out with Netto like a normal guy!"

Finally, Netto got out of the shower. Rockman sat up. Netto wore virtually the same clothes he had given Rockman, except they were blue shorts. He had already put his shirt on, not being the kind of person to wait for his hair to dry.

"You ready, buddy? It's almost time to head down." Netto said, cleaning his ear with his pinky.

"I was ready a long time ago! And you say I take a long time in the shower!" Rockman laughed and put on his shirt, and the two headed back down to the lobby.

* * *

On first inspection, it seemed that Rockman and Netto were the first one's down. Then they noticed Enzan and Protoman standing by the corner, not doing anything in particular. 

"The other guys here yet?" Netto asked Enzan. Protoman answered, seeing as how Enzan seemed deep in thought about something.

"So far, it appears no one has arrived yet." Rockman looked around the room to be sure.

"I dunno, something doesn't seem right…" Rockman was right. Netto being able to get down SECOND rather than last is something wrong in itself. Little did he know the others had planned to come down early and play a little prank on Netto and Rockman.

"Damn! Enzan came down before we could tell him the plan!" Yaito whispered slightly louder than she meant to. They were all hiding behind the doorway between the lobby and the dining room. "Looks like we'll have to change the plan a bit." Behind her were Glyde, Meiru, Roll, Dekao, and Gutsman.

"Dekao, Gutsman, you know what to do, right?" Dekao and Gutsman nodded in confirmation. "Go get ready and wait where I told you to." They crept off as quietly as they could. Yaito turned to Glyde. "Head for the suite, and prepare all the traps. I'll take care of the hallway." Glyde left and went upstairs to the top floor suite.

"Okay, but what do we do now?" Meiru asked silently. Yaito gave them a wink.

"You two have very important roles! Here, take these." She handed each of them a little device, similar to a transistor radio. She whispered into Meiru's ear, who giggled, before leaving for the stairs, taking Roll with her. "This is gonna be great!" Yaito grinned menacingly, then left for the stairs herself, but not before laying a note on the ground and throwing a rock.

THUD.

"What was that?" Netto said with a jump. The others heard it too, and had looked around cautiously.

"We'd better go find out." Enzan said commandingly, and led the four to the area of the sound. They found themselves standing by the staircase, with a note lying on the floor. Protoman picked it up.

'I have your friends. If you wish to find them, then come to the top floor. –The Giant's Ghost.'

"What the hell?" Netto said urgently. "Come on, no time to waste! Let's go!" Netto made to run up the stairs, only to find himself being held in place by Protoman's death grip.

"Don't be so reckless, moron." Enzan scolded. "I don't believe in ghosts, so this must be someone real. They were skilled enough to capture everyone without us even hearing a sound until now, so obviously, this is a trap."

Netto still made to run, but slowly gave in, accepting that Enzan was right. "Fine… But we still have to move fast! Meiru and the others could be in danger!"

"We know how you feel, Netto." Rockman said, slowly heading up the stairs. "But if we get caught now, then we won't be able to help them."

The group headed up the stairs, cautiously heading for the top floor. Luckily, it seemed that nothing was seen to slow down their ascent. They reached the doorway at the top floor.

"What's supposed to be in here? Any idea?" Netto asked Enzan. He looked at him calmly.

"When we first arrived, I did take a look around the place. This is the hotel suite, basically the room reserved in a hotel for the VIPs." He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. "Anything could be in here, so I'll go in first. Protoman, you got my six."

"Yes sir!" Protoman edged behind him. Netto and Rockman observed as Enzan and Protoman showed a brilliant display of teamwork, much like a special ops team. They entered the hallway, scouting in every direction for the unknown threat.

"Anything?" Rockman and Netto had stood at the doorway, sure to be ready for any attack.

"Clear. Move in." Protoman motioned them in, and they headed in after them, standing behind them.

"Okay, we'll move slow, just to be-" Enzan was cut off by a sudden voice.

"SO! YOU HAVE COME TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS?" A loud yet eerie voice boomed out. The four boys looked around anxiously, hearts beating faster by the second at the realization that no one was there. "YOU CANNOT HELP THEM! I WILL SLOWLY TORTURE THEM, AND YOU WILL BE NEXT!" They heard screams, very familiar screams.

"That's Meiru!" Netto yelled in despair.

"And Roll too!" Rockman yelled after him.

"How illogical…" Enzan was trying to find an acceptable reason for this, which was even harder due to the pressure of urgency.

"Help us! Netto!" Meiru screamed.

"Rock! Where are you?" Roll followed.

As Yaito had planned, Netto and Rockman couldn't take it anymore.

"GRAH! That's it, I'm going!" Netto burst into a run, followed by Rockman.

"I'm coming Roll!" He yelled, and the two disappeared down the dark corridor. Enzan sighed and ran after them.

The corridor was found to be surprisingly long, with twists and turns galore. Then they reached something they didn't expect.

"What the?" Netto and Rockman stopped running to be confronted by a dead end. "What's this about?"

Enzan and Protoman finally caught up to them.

"Hey Enzan, how do we get to the suite?" Netto asked urgently.

"This… Should've been… The way…" Enzan said, still trying to catch his breath. "I don't know why… This wall's here…"

"ARGH I don't care!" Netto began ramming the wall, in an effort to break it down.

Yaito and Glyde were watching them, inside the ceiling. She and Glyde had went in to put some peepholes while everyone was preparing, as well as setting up the fake wall among other things.

"That's it, step back Netto! Rock Buster!" Rockman pointed his buster arm at the fake wall, intent to blow it to bits. Netto moved aside and let him loose. It only took one shot to take out the wall, and the group had continued down the hallway.

"I didn't know our weapons were still available." Protoman said, keeping a mental note to try out his sword later.

They continued down to reach another roadblock. They came face-to-face with an odd group of people. They looked closer and realized something.

"Those guys are robots!" Netto took a step back. Rockman stepped forward and fired a shot at them, which had no effect on the robots' hard armor.

"My buster didn't work!" Rockman said urgently. The robots then took on a fighting stance and gave out a slightly metallic kind of karate yell. Enzan and Protoman stepped up.

"We'll take care of this." Enzan stepped forward and pulled out a foldable rod, similar to the ones used by cops. Why he was carrying one was beyond Netto and Rockman.

"Guess I could try this sooner than expected." Protoman brought his sword out, and stood by Enzan. "I'm ready when you are, sir."

Enzan gave a nod, and they dashed in, engaging the karate robots. Enzan made the first swing, hitting one robot across the neck, letting off a spark and shutting down the machine. Enzan's rod had in fact been electrically charged. However, the shutdown was only temporary, as they would get up again, continuing their assault with another metallic scream. Protoman took down another, and they continued like that. No matter how many times they downed them though, they would always get back up.

"There's no end to these!" Protoman said. Enzan wasn't listening, instead noticing something about the robots. He wasn't sure, but he decided now wasn't the time.

"You guys head on without us! We'll take care of this!" Enzan called to Netto and Rockman.

"You sure?" Netto asked, as Enzan slashed wildly at two more bots.

"Just go! The others are in danger!"

Netto and Rockman nodded, then ran past the group of robots, with Protoman and Enzan ensuring they wouldn't get hit. They made it through without a hitch, and continued to the end of the hallway.

"Well, you can end this charade now." Enzan dropped his stance, speaking into the air. The robots instantly went limp, and Protoman's sword disappeared.

* * *

Netto and Rockman reached the end of the hallway, noticing a sign saying 'reserved'. 

"This is it!" Netto said to his partner. "You ready?"

Rockman nodded, then they threw the door open, and ran in screaming battle cries. They stopped at the center of the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The lights were off, and they had no idea where the switch was. They looked around. Silhouettes of the bed and a few chairs could be seen with the little light coming from the moon through the window. There was however, a closet in the corner of the room completely covered in darkness. Netto pointed at it, and Rockman nodded.

Slowly, they made their way to the closet. The floor was tiled, echoing their footsteps in the otherwise silent room. They stepped up to the closet, grabbed the handles, and slowly made to open it…

"GRAAAAAH!" They jumped and turned around, hearing the growl from behind them. Two immensely large figures were towering over them, growling and raising their hands to attack. Rockman and Netto jumped back in surprise, letting out a yell before falling into the closet, where hands reached out and grabbed them. They yelled again and dashed out, trying to find some clear ground to see their attackers. They made to open the door to get more light, but it burst open with two dark figures standing there holding weapons. The light behind them prevented their faces from being seen, so Rockman and Netto backed off yet again and jumped onto the bed. They stood there, watching all the ghosts closing in. Rockman was just about to pull out his buster when the lights suddenly came on.

"Argh!" Netto and Rockman shielded their eyes, the sudden transition to light blinding them.

"GOTCHA!" The 'ghosts' yelled simultaneously, then broke out in laughter. They didn't have to wait for their eyes to readjust to know who they were. Dekao and Gutsman had been the two big guys dressed in sheets, followed by Meiru and Roll in the closet. Finally Enzan and Protoman had come into the room just as they were about to leave. They imagined they purposely kept their weapons on them to surprise them. They also found that Yaito and Glyde had come in behind Enzan. They were all laughing like crazy.

"Holy crap!" Netto yelled, then sighed and fell onto the bed followed by Rockman. Everyone was still laughing, but stopped when they noticed Netto and Rockman had tears in their eyes.

"Hey… Guys, we're sorry, it was just a joke." Yaito tried to calm them.

"It's not that… It's just…" Netto started. "I was really worried about Meiru. I thought that you…" Meiru turned red, then looked down, feeling guilty.

"Roll… I thought you were… I thought I'd never see you again." Roll went pink, also feeling guilty about what they did.

Everyone went up to the bed to try and comfort them, apologizing over and over.

"It's… It's okay." Rockman said. "The important thing is that everyone is alright!" He wiped his face then gave a smile. Netto had also done the same.

"That's right! So now that we're here, why not have the party!" Everyone was happy to see them back to their cheerful selves. Especially Roll and Meiru, who felt really silly for what they'd done. They promised to each other that they would make it up for them as soon as they could.

Dekao and Gutsman had brought the candy up to the suite, the new spot for their midnight party. Everyone had gotten changed into PJs, and soon, they began the party.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Midnight Games of Madness

Chapter 5 – Midnight Games of Madness

The party raged on throughout the night. The snacks were plentiful, and everyone was still wide awake. After chatting for a while they grew bored, so Dekao proposed a game.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Dekao said with an evil grin. Everyone looked at him nervously, wondering what he had planned. Still, they felt it would be pretty good fun, so they agreed. Everyone gathered into a circle at the center of the suite.

"Well, let's get this show on the road! I'll start!" Dekao paused to think of someone to pick on. Didn't take him long. "Netto, truth or dare?" His evil grin returned.

"Dare! You can't scare me Dekao!" Netto said gallantly. This didn't even phase Dekao.

"We'll see about that!" He tried to think of the most evilly embarrassing thing he could. Unfortunately, thinking was never Dekao's forte. "Take off your shirt, and dance around the room!" He grabbed a stereo that he found in the suite, then put on some funky hip hop. The others laughed and cheered Netto on.

"Bring it man! That's easy!"

Unknown to the others, Netto had a lot of free time during the peaceful days, so he spent his time learning and doing various things. These included working out at a regular basis (Rockman's idea since Netto was getting tubby from) as well as learning how to dance from Raoul and his backstreet buddies at Netopia (his own idea in an attempt to impress Meiru).

The music came on, and Netto just marched into the center of the circle like it was nothing, even taking his shirt off to the music, exposing his toned body. The others sat in surprise at how good Netto could dance, especially Meiru, who found it pretty damn attractive. Netto was doing pretty well, and then Gutsman had an idea.

"I think Rockman should join in, de gutsu!" he yelled above the music. Gutsman decided that if his operator couldn't embarrass Netto, he might as well try to embarrass Rockman. Dekao caught his drift.

"This calls for a double dare then!" Dekao motioned for Rockman to join him. The others seemed to want it too, so he smiled and got up.

Unbeknownst to them, Rockman had been watching intently during Netto's private dance lessons. He would practice them in his PET while he was bored. He decided no better time than now to prove it. He took off his shirt like Netto, and they did some wicked cool routines.

"Wow! Go guys!" Meiru and Roll screamed, cheering them on. Netto and Rockman already had their own little connection with one another, as well as the same dance routines, so performing choreographed dances for their friends was easy as pie.

The song ended, and Navis and operators alike gave them a cheer. Even Dekao and Gutsman had to admit they were good.

"You were great, Rock!" Roll scruffled up Rockman's hair, who just chuckled.

"You too Netto! Since when could you dance so well?" Netto just laughed and wiped his brow.

"Okay, now it's our turn!" Netto said. Since both Rockman and himself had been dared, they could either ask one person twice, or ask two separate people.

"Okay, Glyde. Truth or dare?" Rockman asked. Glyde thought intently.

"Well, I wouldn't want to dance, so truth."

Rockman grinned broadly. "Is it true that you've seen Yaito take a shower and then had a program malfunction?" Everyone cracked up. Glyde went red.

"T-That's hardly a respectable question!" Glyde seeked condolence from Yaito, who just shrugged.

"Hey, I don't mind. Besides, you're my Navi anyway!" Glyde sighed, then nodded.

Everyone fell down laughing, including Yaito. Glyde's face grew redder, and he found the carpet's texture quite fascinating. After everyone calmed down, Netto picked Enzan.

"Truth or dare?" He said evilly. Enzan didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Dare. Truth is for the weak!" He raised his fist and put on a scary banzai face, showing so much emotion it scared everyone. Maybe he was sick from all the junk food.

"You're mine!" Netto laughed maniacally. "Now then, Enzan! I want you to pretend you're a girl, and you're trying to woo Protoman!" Enzan flinched in surprise.

"What the hell kind of dare is that?" Enzan made to punch Netto, but he just shook his finger in his face.

"Now, now! You yourself said truth is for the weak, so be strong and do it!" Everyone sniggered, trying to conceal their laughter. It was like a death wish to piss off Enzan, and watching Netto do it was cool, even if he would be hunted by him for the rest of his life.

"Grr... Fine!" Enzan's face was entirely red already, looking like he'd blow up. He got up and walked over to Protoman, who was looking freaked out.

"H-Hey... You." He stood there looking at him. Everyone had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"You... You gotta try harder than that!" Netto had grabbed his stomach in pain from the laughing. Enzan shuddered.

"I think... you're.... Good." Enzan stuttered, feeling like a total jackass. Protoman understood entirely what Enzan was feeling, but was glad he didn't have to do the wooing. "Howboutyounmegetgethersmtimethatsoundgoodokayseeya!" He finished the pickup line in around two seconds then took his seat again. Everyone was still on the floor laughing their asses off.

"That has to be the stupidest and funniest thing I've ever seen!" Yaito managed, crying like crazy.

"Shut up already! It's my turn!" Everyone fought to stop, but it took them awhile. After a slowly lowering laughter with many explicit comments from Enzan, he took his turn.

"Dammit, Netto! Truth or dare!" Enzan said menacingly.

"Ha! You gotta ask someone who hasn't had a go, Enzan!" Netto lay his back onto a wall and put his hands behind his head.

"Grr... I'll get you!" Enzan thought again. "Dekao. Truth or dare."

"I guess I'll take truth." Dekao responded.

"Hmm... Would you pound Netto for some zenny?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'll give 100 zenny to do it now."

Netto grinned nervously.

"That's... A joke, right?"

Enzan handed Dekao 100 zenny, then he pointed at Netto.

"Go kick his ass!" Enzan said angrily, then Dekao jumped up and headed for Netto.

"Oh cripes!" Netto jumped up and dashed out of the room, slowly followed by Dekao. "Dammit Dekao, you're such a cheapskate!"

Everyone looked at Enzan nervously, taking a mental note not to piss Enzan off, or face Dekao's hundred-pound wrath.

"W-Well..." Glyde broke in. "Let us continue. Yaito, truth or dare?"

"Um... Dare." She didn't think Glyde would give her anything too bad. She was wrong.

"I dare you to kiss Dekao on the cheek and say you think he's hot when he comes back."

Everyone sniggered. Yaito was pretty annoyed that her Navi would betray her like this.

"F-Fine then!" Yaito grumbled, then everyone waited for the two to return.

* * *

"Come on Dekao, quit it already!" yelled Netto as he ran down the hallway.

"Sorry man, I was paid! I gotta do it now!" Dekao ran behind him.

"I'll give you 200 zenny to stop chasing me then!"

Dekao stopped and thought about this. Netto stopped too.

"Hmm... Okay." Netto sighed at how cheap Dekao was, then handed him the cash. Then they made their way back to the suite.

"We're back." Dekao said as he walked in. Everyone was trying to hide their laughter when Yaito got up and walked up to Dekao.

"Dekao..."

"Yah?"

Yaito proceeded to pull Dekao's head to her height and kiss him on the cheek.

"You're looking pretty hot."

Dekao just stood there in shock as Yaito sat back down with a glowing, red face. The others were laughing, and Netto just looked around confused.

"Well, whatever." He shrugged it off and took a seat.

"Roll, truth or dare?" Yaito started.

"Truth!" Roll didn't want to do anything stupid.

Yaito smiled. "Who in this room do you adore the most?" Roll went bright pink.

"Duh! That's me, de gutsu!" Gutsman said to himself. No one was listening.

"The one I adore the most is... Rock!" She jumped up and hugged Rockman, who had a stunned look on his face. "He's the bravest, nicest Navi in the whole Net!" A lot of 'aww's were heard, and Rockman thanked Roll. Gutsman was seen sulking in the corner.

"That's so sweet of you Roll!" Meiru said. Roll looked at her smugly.

"I'm glad you think so! 'Cos I'm asking you truth or dare?" Roll grinned at Meiru, who was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Truth... No dare... No, truth!" She was getting a little dizzy from trying to choose, but finally settled with truth.

"Can you tell us what kind of guy you like?" Roll's grin was almost off her face.

"W-Well, the kind of guy I like is..." she thought for a moment. "Well for a start, he's lazy, loud, stupid, thick, overconfident, doesn't pay attention, sleeps too much, eats too much and can be really annoying." Everyone already knew who she was talking about. Except Netto, who thought she was talking about no one in particular, and Dekao, who thought she was talking about him.

"But he's... Well... Deep down, he's a really nice and caring person, and he's always helping me!" Meiru said happily, forgetting other people were there.

"I'll never know what you see in him." Enzan remarked. Dekao flared up.

"Hey, what's so bad about me?" He said angrily. Everyone just looked at him, then sighed at how stupid he was.

They began to grow bored of truth or dare, so they moved on to another game.

"What should we play now?" Netto asked.

"What about strip poker?" Protoman piped up. Everyone gave him a funny look. "What?"

No one bothered trying to answer, and tried to think of more games. They thought for a long time, but still had nothing. Soon all the thinking made them feel sleepy.

"Maybe we should just go to bed now." Rockman suggested. Everyone let out a half-assed groan. Then Yaito finally had an idea.

"Okay, we will, but let's do one more thing." She pulled out a bottle of sake from one of the bags she had brought upstairs. "Let's have a drink to celebrate the Navis' first day in the real world!" (In Japan, to my knowledge, minors can drink if they aren't caught. I'm sure many do)

"I dunno..." Rockman looked at the bottle. "What do you think, Netto?"

Netto was already half asleep. "Huh? Yeah, whatever." He wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Well, Netto agreed! So let's do it!" Everyone muttered 'yeah, why not' and they grabbed some glasses.

They had been drinking for twenty minutes, and they were feeling pretty drunk.

"This guy, this guy right here." Protoman sluggishly put his arm around Rockman. "This guy, is my good friend. He plays tennis with me, and we kick the ball around the pool!"

Rockman hiccupped and laughed at the same time.

"Meiru, baby, you know." Netto was talking to the bed. "You all mine, you know? I won't let no one take you from me." He proceeded to make out with the bed, before whacking his face into a bedpost and knocking himself out.

Enzan and Dekao were dancing around the room, doing the tango while singing some random lyrics. Meiru and Roll just sat on the bed giggling constantly. Yaito and Glyde were having a heated argument about nothing in particular.

"I'm telling you Slide!"

"Glyde!"

"Whatever! I'm telling you, the sausages are in the side of the kitchen!"

"And I'm saying that the sausage is the spoon's friend! HEEEE!!"

"HEEE!!"

They then felt really tired and fell asleep where they were.

Gutsman was busy getting emotional in the corner, writing poetry.

'Oh heart of mine

_Aching for the love of ages_

_Flowing through the pink and blue_

_And not through..._

_The Guts'_

He proceeded to cry himself to sleep at how beautiful his poem was.

* * *

Rockman was the first to wake the next morning, with a pulsing headache.

"Ow..." his vision was blurry, and he looked around the room. When his eyesight focused, he found Protoman sleeping on his lap. "OH GOD!" He kicked him off, leaving Protoman sprawled on the floor. He calmed down and looked around. Everyone had fallen asleep here, no doubt due to the sake.

Roll and Meiru were asleep on the bed, hugging each other lightly.

"How cute."

Gutsman was still in the corner, with a wet piece of paper in his lap.

"Okay..."

Yaito and Glyde were in the middle of the room still, asleep sitting, with their heads resting on one another.

"Riiight..."

Netto was by the bed on his stomach, his neck tilting up with his face planted on the bedpost.

"Well, that's a new sleep position for him."

Enzan and Dekao were on the floor, naked down to the underwear.

"I don't even want to know why."

Rockman yawned, still feeling the aftereffects of drinking. He lay back on the floor.

"I'm never drinking again..." he mumbled, then slowly drifted back to sleep.

END CHAPTER 5


	6. Roll and The Seven Rockmans

Chapter 6 – Roll and The Seven Rockmans

In the SciLab, many scientists had been observing the first day at Cyber Island for Netto and his pals, including Meijin and Netto's father. Unknown to the kids, the Island had camera rigged all over the place to monitor for any problems involving the transfer from Net to Reality.

"That Netto! I'll have to scold him for underage drinking!" Dr. Hikari sighed. He had felt slightly embarrassed that his coworkers had to see that. Meijin was sitting in front of a monitor next to him.

"I think we have a little problem..." Meijin called for Yuuichiro to look at the screen. They had many graphs showing the vital signs of the Navis. Rockman's one had been enlarged and Meijin was pointing at it.

"What's this?" Yuuichiro noticed something off about his signs. They were going haywire. "Bring him up on screen!"

There was a large screen that took up a whole wall of the lab, which blinked to life, focused on Rockman's last known location – the suite. Everyone had come to, looking fairly sick. They looked at the image and found something wrong.

"Where is he?" a scientist said out of the blue. There was a large commotion among the workers. Yuuichiro finally got up and called for attention.

"Now is not the time for this! I want everyone to scan the island and find him, now!" everyone scrambled back to their seats and frantically searched for the missing blue bomber. Soon someone spoke up.

"Uh, sir... I found him, I think..." one of the scientists raised their hand, and Yuuichiro and Meijin went to take a look. The monitor showed one of the hotel's hallways.

They saw Rockman on the screen, but it wasn't the human Rockman it should've been. On the screen was a smaller, child-like version of the NetNavi Rockman, armor and all, standing strangely still. The only other difference was he wasn't blue. He was brown.

"Well, this is definitely classified as a bug." Meijin remarked after seeing the Chibi-Rockman.

"Um, sir. I found him too, but he's not the same one." Another scientist called. Confused, Yuuichiro went over and took a look, followed by Meijin.

"Huh?" Yuuichiro's face went blank. Meijin took a look and found out why. Another Chibi-Rockman was seen, this time outside the hotel sitting in the woods. He was baby blue though.

"We'd better get Netto on the line. He'll want to know about this." Meijin went off set things up for the transmission.

* * *

Netto awoke with a deadly headache. He groaned, rolling out of his uncomfortable position. He stared at the ceiling, feeling really weak. A sound caught his attention, but he couldn't be bothered to take a look.

"Anyone else awake?" Netto said weakly. He was greeted by everyone else's voice. They had gotten up long before him, and had already recuperated to a point of at least moving without too much trouble.

"We've been up for some time, it's you who we've been waiting for." Meiru informed him. "The day you wake up before us is the day the Net crashes."

Netto laughed, but stopped when he felt pain in his stomach from doing so. He slowly got up and looked around. He instantly noticed.

"Hey... Where's Rockman?"

"He must've gotten up before us. Why don't we go find him?" Roll suggested. Judging from everyone's dull groaning, she deducted they didn't want to go. "Well, I'm going! You guys can come whenever you're ready!"

Roll skipped off to find her friend, leaving the others behind to recover. Her head peeked in through the door just as she stepped out.

"Hey Dekao, Enzan... You guys know you're like, naked, right?" Roll mentioned, then continued on her way.

The two painfully turned to look at themselves, then groaned again. Enzan reached out and managed to find his pants, and groggily put them on.

"I thought I could feel a draft." Dekao was still too sick to move, instead falling asleep again.

Netto heard his PET beeping at the other side of the room. Unfortunately, he was too dizzy to go get it, so decided it could wait a few hours.

* * *

"Rock! Rock!" Roll was strolling around the hotel looking for him. She had searched for quite some time, but hadn't found him anywhere. Suddenly she felt a beeping in her pocket. She pulled out the PET that Meiru had left for her safekeeping. She found an email from Meijin.

'Roll, Rockman needs your help. Couldn't contact Netto. Please head to the lab, where I will explain everything. –Meijin'

Roll could tell it had been written in a rush, only serving to make her even more worried. She ran downstairs and made her way to the lab as fast as she could.

Roll had made it outside, and was about to head into the lab when she heard a faint sobbing. She looked around and saw Rockman crying in the middle of the woods. She ran up to him and gasped.

"R-Rock? What happened to you?" she looked down at the baby blue Chibi-Rockman, who was wiping his nose with his finger.

"Auu... Roll, something's wrong! Auu!" Rockman rubbed his eyes. Roll picked up Chibi-Rockman and cradled him in her arms. If this hadn't been such a strange occurrence, she would've thought Rockman was kind of cute this way. She continued to carry him, and took him with her to the lab.

At the bottom of the stairs, she saw something that almost made her drop blue Chibi-Rockman. Right in front of her was a tall man standing in front of her, holding onto a green Chibi-Rockman. He had short gray hair, glasses, and wore a lab coat.

"Daaah, lemme go! Lemme go!" Green Chibi-Rockman flailed his arms about, but to no avail.

"I guess this is the dopey one..." the tall man looked up and saw Roll. "Ah, you've arrived! Meijin sent me through the Net to help you! Call me Doctor!"

Roll realized he was another NetNavi. She walked up and took a look at the green Chibi-Rockman.

"You must be confused, please let me explain." He proceeded to put the green Chibi-Rockman into a small cell, then took the baby blue one and did the same. "Now then, what you are seeing is the effects of a bug which seems to have infected Rockman. At the moment, we have found seven of these little Rockmans running around all over the island, all different colors, and also different personalities."

"Different personalities?" Roll remembered how she had found blue Chibi-Rockman crying, then came in to see the green one acting fairly stupid. "I see."

"The scientists have dubbed this the 'Seven Dwarves' virus. They have found a way to fix it, however we will need to gather up the remaining five Rockmans. Which brings me to why I'm here." He reached his hand out to Roll. "I'll be working with you to get him – er, them – back! I hope we can cooperate well!"

"Same here, and thanks for the help!" Roll took his hand and shook it. Doctor made his way to the stairs.

"Let's go! The sooner we get these little guys, the better!"

After receiving some information from the SciLabs, they managed to find the next Rockman at the beach. He was running around screaming with joy.

"This must be the happy one." Doctor said. "Well, I think this shouldn't be too hard for you to do alone, right? I'll go look for another one." Roll nodded, and Doctor followed another set of coordinates obtained in the lab to the next one.

"Here goes..." Roll walked over to the yellow Chibi-Rockman. When he saw her, he yelped in joy and jumped into her arms.

"Hiya, Roll! So happy to see you!" Chibi-Rockman snuggled onto her, making her blush and hug back. She remembered what she was doing, so proceeded to carry him back to the lab. She put him in with the others, where blue Chibi was still moping around, and green Chibi was trying to eat his elbow.

She sighed, then looked at a screen to find the next one. One of them was nearby, and was moving closer to the lab. She looked at the stairs to see Doctor come down, covered in scratches and bruises, holding onto a very fidgety red Chibi-Rockman.

"I think this is the angry one." He said dully, as he put him into the cell with the others. He slumped down, wiping up his glasses. "Sorry, but in the condition I'm in, I don't think I can manage to get another one of them. You'll have to get the last two."

"Don't worry, leave it to me!" Roll saluted him, then went to get the final two Rockmen, who just happened to be close to each other, both being inside the hotel.

"This sucks." Doctor sighed, poking at his wounds.

* * *

Roll had gone into the hotel's lobby, and already spotted the final two Chibis. One of them was brown, standing perfectly still, and the other was pink, twiddling his thumbs and rubbing his foot on the ground.

"Hey, come on, you two, you're coming with me!" Roll said happily. The brown Chibi didn't move an inch, but the other one took a few steps back blushing wildly.

"B-But Roll, it's so sudden!" he fidgeted some more, hiding his face with his hands and scratching one of his legs with the other.

'THAT'S SO CUTE!' Roll thought to herself, squealing. She pulled herself together and grabbed the brown Chibi, who made no effort to resist her, yet he weighed quite a bit more than the others. She took the pink Chibi's hand, who squealed in embarrassment, and took them back to the lab. The brown Chibi was still heavier though, and since he wasn't moving much, she had to drag him along behind her. The pink Chibi just blushed, constantly trying to cover the distance between them, before blushing madly and moving back.

"You know, Roll..." the pink Chibi said shyly. "I really like you a lot..." Chibi blushed out, as well as Roll.

"T-That's just because you're the bashful side of Rockman! Besides, he could have anyone in the Net! He'd go for the more amazing Navis!" She stuttered. She thought it would be too much of a coincidence for Rockman to like her, especially since he could choose from practically any girl Navi around. He was famous, after all.

"But... You are amazing." He whispered.

* * *

She got the two last Rockmans into the cell, and Doctor sat by one of the computer consoles.

"That must be bashful then!" He knew instantly from the pink Chibi. He looked at the rock-hard brown Chibi. "Haha, and that must be the 'rock' part of him, get it?" Roll didn't get it.

An abrupt silence followed.

"...Well, let's get this done!" he pulled out a small data disk, and inserted it into the computer. He typed something into the console, then hit 'enter'.

The capsule at the center of the room roared to life. The very same capsule that brought them here.

"Roll, would you please put the Rockmans into the chamber?" Roll nodded, and slowly lifted them one by one into the capsule.

"Stand back now, we're going to rearrange his data in the Cyber world." Roll stood by Doctor, as the capsule burned brightly. Minutes passed, and Roll was growing impatient. She was about to ask Doctor how much longer when it suddenly powered down, the light disappearing. There was a little smoke in the way, blocking the view.

"Rock?" Roll slowly walked up to the capsule. She could barely make out the outline of a man standing there. The smoke cleared to reveal Rockman, back to his human self.

"Hi, Roll." Rockman smiled at her. Roll smiled back before grabbing him into a hug.

"Good to have you back in one piece!"

"Well, I'll be heading back! It was nice meeting you Rockman! All seven of you!" Rockman chuckled nervously, then Doctor pushed the blue button on the console, starting up the capsule once again. He stepped in and waved goodbye, as he slowly dissipated into data.

* * *

Back at the Lab, Yuuichiro and Meijin watched on.

"Well, that's another crisis in the bag!" Yuuichiro stretched his back. "I feel like celebrating. What say you and me grab the guys and play Twister?"

"Sounds like a plan." Meijin agreed.

* * *

Back in the suite, the gang had gained enough strength to talk, but still didn't feel like moving too much. They passed the time playing a game.

"Chicken." Netto said.

"Noodles." Meiru followed.

"Shrimp." Glyde said.

"Pasta." Yaito said.

"Apple." Blues said.

"Egg." Enzan followed.

"Garlic." Gutsman said. There was a slight pause to consider whether it could be labeled food, then let it slide.

"Chicken." Dekao said. They would've argued it had been said already, but again couldn't be bothered.

"Sigh... Noodles."

END CHAPTER 6


	7. Not Quite Complete

Chapter 7 – Not Quite Complete

A day had passed since the Chibi Rockman incident, and things had gone fairly smooth from then on out. Rockman and Roll had told everyone the story, which brought more laughter than sympathy for Rockman.

"It isn't _that _funny." Rockman retorted.

"S-Sorry, Rockman!" Meiru said through fleets of giggles. "It's just... cute!"

"It's really quite adorable in an abnormal, viral way." Blues added nonchalantly.

"Gutsu!"

Rockman blushed, pouting and looking at the floor.

* * *

They were feeling hungry, so the decided to go downstairs and have something to eat. They entered the kitchen and a debate began to see who would make dinner.

"I think the girls should do it."

"Hey, we've always been doing it. You guys should do it now."

"But we really like your cooking, girls!"

"Nice try, but flattery's getting you nowhere!"

The argument continued until Rockman unexpectedly interrupted. Usually Rockman was one of the few who wouldn't get involved in an argument.

"Actually guys... I think I wanna do it..."

Everyone glared at him blankly for a moment.

"WHAT???"

Rockman almost jumped out of his skin as everybody looked at him in disbelief.

"W-What? I just have the urge to cook all of a sudden."

Everyone continued to stare at him, making him feel embarrassed and blush. Netto spoke up.

"Well, I guess, if he wants to, we shouldn't stop him. Besides, I don't think anyone else wants to do it."

A murmur from the group confirmed his statement, so the gang went to the table to let Rockman prepare everything. Roll stayed behind for a moment.

"You need any help, Rock?" she said, as Rockman grabbed some cabbage and began slicing it finely.

"Nah, you just take a break. You've already helped me a lot!" Rockman smiled at her, and Roll smiled back. Rockman wasn't paying attention to the fact that he was slicing cabbage with a sharp knife, and accidentally cut his finger. "YOWCH!" Rockman proceed to wave his hand in the air, flinching as it bled waterfalls.

Roll sighed and took out a band-aid from her pocket. Meiru had advised that a human body was much more fragile than the Navi body they were used to. She took Rockman's hand and proceeded to bandage it up.

"There, all done!" Roll said as she finished, looking at a slightly flustered Rockman.

"Thanks Roll, I don't know what I'd do without you." Roll giggled and went pink. "Anyway, go take a break! I'll be careful from now on!"

Roll nodded and went to join the others, while Rockman continued to slice more cabbage, as well as grabbing some steaks and putting them on the grill.

* * *

"I wonder if Rockman's gonna cook something good." Meiru pondered.

"I wonder if it's going to be edible." Netto joked.

"I'm sure it'll be fine! Besides, he looked like he knew what he was doing." Roll informed them. Netto thought about this.

"Hey Roll, did Rockman ever say anything to you about knowing how to cook?"

Roll thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"No, not really, now that you mention it." Everyone looked at each other nervously. Soon the door to the kitchen swung open, with Rockman wearing a funky cook hat and carrying two dishes with lids on them. It smelt great.

"Here it is, guys! Enjoy!" Rockman said happily, placing the dishes on the table and removing the lid to reveal one dish full of perfectly cooked steak, and the other with a fine seafood salad. Everyone stood in awe at the amazing dish. It looked like something from a five-star restaurant.

"That's amazing, Rockman!" Yaito said, staring at the steaks. She took a bite and almost launched off her seat in pleasure. "You cook better than most of my chefs!"

"Aw, shucks." Rockman grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"When did you learn to cook? You never said anything about it." Glyde asked, trying out the salad. After Glyde's first bite, he couldn't stop himself from draining his plate as fast as he could.

"Thah righ, che buhsu! Venn you wearn, che buhsu?" Gutsman spoke with a full mouth, throwing half-chewed steak debris all over the place.

"I dunno, I just knew somehow." Rockman shrugged. The gang didn't ask any more questions; too busy stuffing their mouths to talk. Rockman took a seat and joined them.

* * *

"Right foot, green!" Yuuichiro shouted out. After a moment of mad scrambling, they had all made it to green. Meijin spun the dial.

"Left hand, red." Another fit of movement, and everyone had reached an awkward position involving bends the human body can't really do, unless you were a master of meditation. Unsurprisingly, they crashed after a few moments.

"Aw, we almost broke our record of 123 spins that time!" one of the scientists sighed. (That's some diehard Twister)

Another scientist came out of the monitoring room and rushed over to Yuuichiro and Meijin.

"Dr Hikari! We've got a problem! It's that virus from before! We forgot something!"

"Forgot something?" Yuuichiro said worriedly. He knew this couldn't be a good thing.

* * *

The gang finished eating, laying back and feeling very much satisfied. Rockman got up and started gathering plates.

"Here, I'll help, Rock!" Roll got up and grabbed some other nearby plates, then followed Rockman back into the kitchen. They stacked the plates and decided to worry about cleaning them later. They headed back to the table where the others were thinking of something to do.

"Actually, if it's okay with Enzan, I'd like to have a battle." Blues' death glare returned as he looked at Rockman, who once again nervously smiled back.

"I'm up for it if you and Rockman are Netto." Enzan tilted his chair back and stretched.

"What do you think, Rockman?"

"I think it's time to win!" he agreed, so everyone decided that a good place for the battle would be in the woods.

"Are you ready, Rockman?" Blues summoned his sword-arm.

"Are you?" Rockman's buster came out.

"Ready?" Meiru announced. "Fight!"

Blues moved like red lightning, dashing straight for Rockman. He quickly dived out of the way, spinning around and letting loose a volley or shots, Blues narrowly dodging them.

"Not bad." Blues prepared his next strike. He dashed in again, hoping to catch Rockman off guard. Rockman had anticipated it though, and had jumped high into the air, right over Blues.

"I'm just warming up!" Rockman took aim while still in the air, flipping around and firing five shots at Blues. He managed to knock away three of them with his blade, as well as deflecting the remaining two back at Rockman.

"Woah!" he tried to defend himself, but being in mid-air made it difficult to dodge, so he shielded his body with his arms. Rockman fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hmph!" Blues watched as Rockman stumbled to get up, crouching down to regain his balance. "The effect of Navi attacks seems greatly diminished due to our human bodies. Interesting."

Blues stood once more, dusting himself off.

"You okay, Rockman?" Netto called out. Rockman raised his hand to say he was fine.

"Something's wrong Netto. I don't feel like I'm fighting normally." Rockman thought for a moment. Recently, he had felt incomplete in a way. He had also been acting strange, like when he had known to cook out of nowhere. Could it have been something about the virus?

"You wanna quit, Rockman? We shouldn't do this if you aren't feeling well." Netto loved to battle, but not at the expense of his best buddy.

"No, I'm fine." Rockman stood up. Blues prepared to strike again.

"Rockman, I know you saw what I did when he last attacked! You know where his weak point is!" Netto had been watching Blues' attacks intently, where he saw the instant that Blues would be unguarded. He knew Rockman saw it too because of their bond.

"Got it!" Rockman moved into battle position, ready to strike at the right moment. Blues began to dash towards him. Rockman had to wait until just the right moment to attack, but suddenly, he felt weak at the knees.

"What the?" he lost the feeling in his legs, and felt himself shaking. He heard something inside him screaming for him to jump out of the way. _'Why would I do that? I've gotta wait for the right time.'_ Rockman thought to himself, talking to the other voice. It wasn't working though, as the urge to run grew larger. Finally Rockman couldn't take it.

"Argh!" he screamed and dived out of the way, causing Blues to trip over in surprise.

"Rockman, what was that all about?" Netto was running up to him, and noticed he had remained on the ground where he dived, curling into a ball. "Rockman?"

"N-Netto, something's wrong with me..." he shook as he spoke. "I was scared! It really sucked! I've never been scared before! Ack!"

Roll, Meiru and the others were gathering around. Blues and Enzan had also gone to check on their friend.

"R-Rock! Are you okay?" Roll knelt by him, touching Rockman's shoulder, where she felt the shiver running through him.

"Message my dad, Meiru." Netto said, as he got down to help Rockman up.

"Right!" Meiru pulled out her PET, about to send a message, when suddenly Netto's PET beeped to life. Since his hands were full with Rockman, Dekao grabbed it off Netto's belt and opened the message.

"Netto, there was a problem in our calculation! We missed one of the Rockmans in the combining process!"

* * *

Yuuichiro and Meijin were furiously scanning the island for traces of the last Chibi Rockman, but had found nothing.

"How can this be? Our scanners our top quality, and it can scan the entire surface of-" he stopped, realizing what he said. "Oh no..."

"You think he'll be in the Engine, don't you?" Meijin read Yuuichiro like a book.

"But how could he have gotten down there? We had the place fitted with maximum security that only personnel would be able to get through. That, or an insanely skilled stuntman."

"Well, we _are_ talking about one of Rockman's parts here. It could be the incredibly daring, super-skilled part of him, willing to brave the long, dark corridors of the Engine and he also has the amazing ability to bypass our high-class security using only his few if any resources and his wits."

Yuuichiro sighed at Meijin's poor attempt at humor.

"I guess I'll have to tell Netto." Yuuichiro called up Netto's PET.

* * *

"A missing part? But I thought they got him all back together!" Yaito said, recalling Roll's story. "Okay, you said the first one you saw was the sad one, that's one. Then there was the dopey one, two. Happy and angry made four, then bashful and rock made..." Yaito stopped calculating and looked up at everyone.

"Six..."

Netto's PET started to beep again. Dekao answered. Netto's dad flashed onto the screen.

"Hello?"

"Dekao? It's Netto's dad. Is he nearby?"

"I can hear you Papa. Go for it." Netto had placed Rockman on a tree to rest, then stood by Dekao.

"Netto, I'm sure you've probably worked out that Rockman's not quite complete."

"Yes, I have! And I want to know why it happened!"

"I'm sorry Netto. It seems that the scanner had counted Rockman's human body as one of the life signatures, so when the Rockmans were gathered up, we saw seven accounted Rockmans."

"Dammit! How do we fix it?" Netto was getting impatient.

"The last Rockman should still be running around the island, but we have reason to believe that you won't find him on the island."

"What? Then where?"

"_In _the island. The Engine."

END CHAPTER 7


	8. Falling Couches & Getting to the Engine

Chapter 8 – Falling Couches and Getting to the Engine

* * *

"In...The Island?" Netto looked confusedly at the floor. "I don't get it."

"Well..." Meijin had moved into the scene, beginning with a hint of discomfort. "When we were designing and building the island, the staff kind of... Got drunk after finishing the main plans." Everyone stared at him on the screen blankly. "So, by the time we woke, it had already been constructed. We decided it would cost too much to revert, so we just sealed it off and invited you all to test it."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Well, exactly what should we expect to see down there?" Enzan asked.

"Well, we were embarrassingly very drunk. All I can say is, it can't be described in words."

"That bad?" Glyde had a worried look on his face.

"Half of the men working on it quit their job, claiming it was too crazy."

Everyone shivered at his or her own concept of what would be down there.

"Well, I need my final part back." Rockman said, hesitating due to his lack of courage. He really wanted it back.

"I wanna go too! Rock needs us, so we should go through whatever it takes, just like he does for us!" Roll said, clutching Rockman like a rag doll. The others pretty much agreed to this.

"Let's go, de gutsu!" Gutsman went off to get to the Engine.

"Follow us!" Dekao followed Gutsman, waiting for the others to join them.

"Dekao, Gutsman..." Meiru said kindly. "We don't know how to get there yet."

The two big guys blushed. "Oh yeah. Meijin, how do we get there?" Dekao asked into the PET.

"Get to the hotel lobby. The entrance is there. Go there, and I'll take care of the rest."

The gang nodded, and the transmission ended. They then made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

"Okay, we're here." Netto had called Meijin back after reaching the hotel lobby. "Now what?"

"You will notice that there are many couches placed around the room. Five, to be precise. Each couch can hold two people." Everyone looked at the couches.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with getting to the Engine?" Yaito asked.

"Each of the couches is an entry into the Engine. However, they can only be ridden once, as they cannot go back up. For some reason, we designed like that in our... Less respectable state. In other words, if you plan to go down, you'll have to find another way out."

Needless to say, just about everyone put some thought into this.

"I don't care if won't come back up! I'm going down there, and I'm gonna find that Rockman!" Netto was disappointed that everyone were having second thoughts.

"Yeah, you're right, Netto! Sorry for seeming like I wouldn't do it! Gutsman and I will go! Right, Gutsman?" Dekao raised his fist to Gutsman, who hit it with his own.

"Right, de gutsu!" he said happily.

"So you're all going? Very well, then. Please divide into teams of two and sit on the couches." The group complied to Meijin's order.

The groups in the end were Rockman and Roll, Netto and Meiru, Enzan and Yaito (Everyone decided to put one of the toughest with... Enzan. A/N- LOL get it?), Gutsman and Blues, and Glyde and Dekao. They thought these would be the best balanced teams to give everyone equal chances of surviving whatever was down there. They all took their seats and awaited Meijin's instruction.

"Everyone ready?" They nodded. "Activate Fall!"

"Fall???" they said simultaneously, as the floor beneath the couches suddenly disappeared, letting the couches hurtle down at a fast rate into the Engine.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Arggghh!" Netto and Meiru yelped as they hurtled down at intense speeds towards the floor, where a deep pit of confetti met them. They sunk in safely, the confetti breaking their fall.

"Urgh... I feel dizzy." Netto was clutching his forehead, feeling queasy. Meiru was in basically the same condition. Netto grabbed her hand and hauled them both out of the pit.

"Jeez, saved by confetti. Now there's a party story." Netto rested Meiru on a wall before joining her. "You okay, Meiru?"

"Uh-huh... I think. Just gimme a sec." Meiru looked pretty shaken up from the fall. Shaking slightly. Netto took a deep gulp and slowly worked his arm around to her shoulder.

"Just relax, it's over now. And besides, I'll protect you from whatever is down here!" Netto pointed at himself with his free hand. Meiru looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Netto. You can be so nice sometimes!" she giggled and got up. She was already feeling better.

"Hey! I'm always nice!" Netto laughed, and they headed out the only way, a long, dimly lit corridor, hiding whatever was at the other side.

* * *

"Arghhh!" Rockman and Roll yelled, as they plummeted down on the couch. They landed on an obscenely large recreation of a pillow. It looked like a giant's pillow. They landed with a plop, bouncing up and down before reaching a stop. Roll sighed in relief. Rockman, however, was still feeling a little shaken up.

"Rock? Are you okay?" Roll asked the bumbling blue bomber.

"O-O-O-Of course! I-I-I-I'm fine!" Rockman was shaking uncontrollably. "Argh! I'm so pathetic!" he cursed himself.

"Don't be like that Rock! You're not pathetic!" Roll said kindly.

"Hah... You're right, Roll. Sorry for acting so childishly." Rockman apologized. Roll looked at him and giggled, pulling his cheek.

"It's okay, because you're my widduw boy!" she said with a motherly tone. They both broke out in laughter.

"Well, let's go! Nothing can stop us, right Roll?"

"You bet!"

* * *

"Kyaaa!" Yaito was clutching onto Enzan, who was sitting there patiently. They ended up falling into a pool of water. They landed with a splash, falling into the water. Enzan was the first to surface.

"Hmm... A pool in the middle of an island. That's pretty pointless." He then noticed Yaito hadn't surfaced yet. "What the hell?" He dived under, and found her floating around, limbs flailing. He grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. He then dragged her out of the pool and lay her down, before pumping the water out of her by compressing her chest.

"What's with you? Can't swim or something?" Enzan said with a worried tone, which he tried to disguise as annoyance.

"Ahh! Sorry, I just took in some water when we landed and started choking. Thanks." Yaito sat herself up, breathing deeply.

Enzan examined his surroundings. Apart from the pool and a hallway out, the room was virtually empty. The walls were fairly plain, having a metallic sheen to it.

"Well, if you're ready, we should move on." Enzan gave his hand to Yaito to pull her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go!"

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Dekao screamed uncontrollably. Glyde was panicking a little too, but had thought of a plan. He called out his Navi wings, and proceeded to glide (A/N – Hey, pun) down to the bottom.

Dekao continued falling on the couch, landing on a heap of mashed potatoes. Very old mashed potatoes.

"Eww! Gross!" Dekao got out of the rotten potato fill, trying to brush off all the bits and pieces.

"I would've picked you up, Dekao, but... Well, I'm not as strong as Gutsman." Glyde tried to apologise.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Dekao eyed Glyde evilly.

"N-No! I'm just saying, you're much heavier than Yaito. Not that you're fat, of course!" Glyde said laughing. Dekao didn't get it, but he laughed anyway.

"Well Glyde! Let's move it!" Dekao stomped off, reeking of old potatoes. Glyde was careful to keep his distance.

* * *

"DEGUTSUDUGUTSUDEGUTSU!!!" Gutsman was in a state of panic as they fell, flailing around like a gorilla. Blues on the other hand, sat patiently until the last minute planning to jump off and break-fall at the right moment. He hadn't taken Gutsman into account, though.

"Hah!" Blues was just about to jump, when Gutsman had flailed into him, knocking the two of them off the couch. As the couch landed safely on a pile of mattresses, Blues proceeded to fall on the hard, marble floor, with Gutsman falling on top of him. Blues was in a state of pain he wasn't used to. Being crushed by 300 pounds.

"Phew! It's over, de gutsu!" Gutsman sat happily, sighing.

"Get... Off... Me... Please..." Blues wheezed. Gutsman saw him and blushed, getting off him.

"Sorry, de gutsu."

"I think I broke something." Blues was fighting to hold back tears of pain. He did a couple of stretches until he decided he was okay.

"Let's go then, Gutsman." Blues walked out, followed by Gutsman, who was still rubbing his butt from the impact. You could faintly see a mark of Blues' face in a state of horror engraved onto Gutsman's buttock.

* * *

END CHAPTER 8 


	9. Drunk Scientists are Deadly

Chapter 9 – Drunk Scientists are Deadly

* * *

Netto and Meiru had been walking down the corridor for what seemed like ages. Nothing much was happening, so Netto decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Meiru..." Nothing came to mind.

"Yes, Netto?" Meiru looked at him inquiringly.

"Um... This has been a pretty wacky adventure, huh?" Netto wasn't used to not having anything to say. After all, Netto was a champion blabber, he could go for ages about nothing in particular.

"Yeah, it has." Meiru giggled. Their conversation was broken off, as they noticed a hole slide open in the ceiling and floor in front of them, followed by a faint noise.

"hhhhhhhHELPppp!!!..." It was Blues. Then came another.

DeeeeGUTSUuuu!!!..." Gutsman.

Netto and Meiru went blank, as the floor and ceiling closed up again.

"...Was that... Blues and Gutsman?" They smiled nervously.

* * *

Blues hit the floor with a thump, followed by Gutsman, who landed on him once again.

"Oh lord, by the time this is over, I'll be in a wheelchair. Gutsman, I told you not to touch that big switch that said 'do not touch'!" Blues groaned. Gutsman smiled in apology.

Gutsman got off him, and they looked around. It appeared as though there was some kind of a stage in front of them.

"Is this a theater, de gutsu?" Gutsman asked. Blues ignored him and walked around a bit. Suddenly the lights dimmed, and the spotlights focused on the stage. Gutsman and Blues watched as many men came up and stage, then they screamed out in horror.

"OH MY GOD, MIMES!!!" Blues shielded his eyes from the pain.

The mimes were in something of a standing foetal position, hiding their faces in their hands, before popping out and giving their best mime smiles. Gutsman was frozen on the spot from the horror.

"Make it stop, de gutsu!!!"

Blues and Gutsman were the first to be victimized by the evil of two drunk scientists.

* * *

Enzan could hear a distant sound, similar to someone screaming.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Yaito.

"Hear what?"

"Ah, never mind." Enzan thought he was hearing things. They finally reached a room with a stage at the end. There was a man standing with his back turned to them.

"Who're you?" Enzan called out, but the man didn't respond. Instead, music started to play, and the man turned around, singing along.

I'm too sexy for my shirt

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_And I'm too sexy for Milan_

_Too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan_

The man was removing his clothes with the music. Yaito and Enzan looked with their jaws practically dragging across the floor.

"Really, Meijin and Dr. Hikari have really twisted minds." Enzan grabbed Yaito and they dashed off into the next room.

In the next room was a large bunch of people in congo lines, including two familiar faces.

"Thank heavens, help us!" Glyde pleaded. "They've been making us congo for so long, my legs feel like they'll fall off!"

Dekao was spotted too, who was so exhausted he was pretty much being dragged around by the two guys next to him.

"Really twisted minds..." Enzan muttered as he and Yaito attempted to pull them out.

* * *

Rockman and Roll were still in the corridor, which was longer than they expected.

"From the hype that Meijin made this out to be, I kind of expected something more..." Roll said. Rockman just shrugged.

"It's probably better this way. Besides, in my current state, anything can scare the pants of me."

They walked on and on, and finally reached the end of a corridor. Only thing was, at the end was a dead end and a single red button.

"Should we push it?" Roll asked. Rockman thought for a moment.

"Well... We don't have much of a choice. Might as well." Rockman reached over and punched the button in. Suddenly the one of the side walls opened up and a massive hand reached out and grabbed them.

"Ack! What the heck?" Roll tried to squirm out of the hand's grip, but to no avail. Rockman was trying to get out too, but then realized he was squirming next to Roll, causing them to blush. They gave up on breaking its strong grip, and the hand pulled them off into the darkness.

* * *

Netto and Meiru had continued walking down the corridor, and reached a large staircase going up. At the top, they made out a figure standing there looking at them. Netto recognized him immediately.

"Rockman! Finally, we found someone!" Netto ran up to the Navi.

"Netto! What's up?" Rockman said coolly. "Didn't think you'd be able to get here so easily! Guess you took the best seat!" Meiru ran up behind Netto, then noticed something.

"Hey, where's Roll?" Meiru looked around more. Rockman smiled smugly.

"Don't worry, she's fine. I've taken care of her." Netto tensed at his response. Something was wrong.

"You... You're the last part, aren't you?" Netto took a step back.

"Haha! Very observant of you Netto! You're right, I'm the brave Rockman! Unlike my foolish other parts, I manage to maintain my true form! I am after all, all of Rockman's strength." Brave Rockman clicked his fingers, and the floor underneath Meiru slid open, causing her to fall into the abyss.

"Netto!!" she screamed as she plummeted down. Netto attempted to reach her hand, but was too slow.

"Damn you, where is she?" Netto grabbed B. Rockman, who effortlessly pushed him away, slamming Netto into the wall. His human figure disappeared, leaving behind a crimson-red version of the original Navi Rockman.

"You think you can beat me? That's hilarious!" B. Rockman broke out in laughter. Netto slowly got up.

"I see you have the little strong-headedness that Rockman has, but to a much more annoying extent." Netto balanced himself on a wall. "But you're not half the warrior the true Rockman is! I can beat you without trying!"

"I like your confidence! But you'll never beat me in a fight. You're not even a Navi."

B. Rockman advanced towards Netto, preparing to finish him off.

"Dammit..." Netto knew he couldn't win, but he was determined to buy the others time to reach him.

* * *

Meiru had finally hit the bottom of the drop, landing in a pile of jelly.

"Ugh, yuck!" Meiru got up, trying to brush off the jelly. "The smell's still there... Oh! Netto!" Meiru looked around and found the door, and ran out. She came to a room full of men dressed in black and white, and two guys lying on the floor curled into balls.

"Gutsman! Blues!" Meiru ran up to them. "You guys okay?"

"The mimes! Make them stop!"

Meiru looked around, and saw what they meant. The mimes were truly an irritating force of newspaper fashion.

"Hey, mimes!" They all turned and face Meiru. "Let's see you mime yourself talking and I wanna hear the voices! Only a true mime can do it!"

The mimes thought for a moment, then opened their mouths, before closing it again. Soon, they gave up, falling to the floor in tears that they weren't good mimes.

Meiru grabbed Blues and Gutsman and carried them off to the next room.

"Thank the Net! It's over!" Blues sighed with relief.

Gutsman was still a little shaken, muttering to himself.

"Black... White... Black... White..."

Meiru dragged them into a new room, where they saw a lot of people in congo lines, including four of their friends.

"...You guys, this isn't the time for that." Meiru scolded.

"Help us! We can't get out!" Enzan tried to break free, but they were too strong.

"Oh jeez... Hey, I request the Macarena!!!" Meiru shouted. Surprisingly, the music changed to Macarena music, and everyone lined up, allowing Enzan, Yaito, Dekao and Glyde to break free. They all ran to the next room, which finally was the main chamber, where Meiru had fallen and separated from Netto. They saw in horror as B. Rockman stood over a beaten-up Netto.

"Netto!!!" Meiru made to reach him, but Glyde held her back. "Get away from him, you freak!"

"Ah, excellent, someone to watch me destroy you! Ha, it's great to be strong!"

"Let us deal with this." Blues said, as Gutsman and himself stood forward. "Enzan, sir. Please take care of everything here."

"You can do it, Blues." Enzan said, as Blues and Gutsman ran up the stairs to reach B. Rockman.

"Let's go, de gutsu!" Gutsman's hands turned into his old hammer, and he attempted to smash B. Rockman. But he was too fast, simply sidestepping and kicking Gutsman away, sending him flying.

Blues ran up and attempted to slice him, but B. Rockman smoothly caught his blade.

"What?" Blues said in shock, as B. Rockman lifted him up and tossed him away.

"Don't you understand? I am made entirely of courage, of strength! No foolish emotions to slow me down! This is the true Rockman!" he laughed out loud triumphantly.

"I believe I am the true Rockman!" B. Rockman turned around to meet Rockman's fist. He stumbled backwards, then regained his posture.

"Oh, it's you. The useless leftovers of me. You know you can't beat me." He looked at Rockman's legs, which were shaking uncontrollably. "You're shaking! See, you're nothing without me!"

Using his godlike speed, B. Rockman dashed right up to Rockman, grabbing his throat and pulling him off the ground.

"Rockman!" Roll ran up and bit B. Rockman's arm, managing to force him to let go. Rockman gasped and backed off. B. Rockman regained his composure and shoved Roll away, knocking her out.

"Wait quietly, you. I'll deal with you soon." B. Rockman smiled evilly, clicking his fingers again. A hole opened up nearby, the same hole that Meiru fell through. B. Rockman walked over to the still-recovering Rockman, picking him up and holding him above his head. "Time to say goodbye, fool." He was just about to throw him when suddenly something pushed him from behind.

"Not if I can help it!" Netto had gotten up to see Rockman in danger, and tackled B. Rockman in the back, sending Rockman flying backwards away from the hole, and B. Rockman and himself into it. They hurtled down into the darkness, the others running over in an attempt to help him.

"Netto!" Meiru screamed. She quickly retraced her steps to the room, followed by the others. They arrived to find B. Rockman as a red Chibi-Rockman, and a badly injured Netto. Enzan knew basic first aid, and checked out Netto. After a few minutes, he got up again.

"He's... dead." Meiru went pale.

"R-Really?" She was about to cry.

"No, I'm kidding." Meiru punched Enzan in the face.

"That wasn't funny!"

Gutsman picked up the unconscious Netto, and Dekao was carrying the Chibi-Rockman. Rockman came in from the main chamber, carrying the knocked out Roll in his arms.

"Is Netto okay?" Rockman asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's just hurt. We have to get out of here." Enzan took out his PET and called Yuu.

"Enzan, how did it go?" Yuuichiro appeared on the screen.

"We managed to capture the final Rockman part. Netto's been hurt pretty bad, and the rest of us aren't too good either. We need a way out."

Yuuichiro frowned for a moment.

"Ah, yeah... I studied the plans and found the way out. Try to keep an open mind about this." None of them liked the sound of that.

Following Yuu's directions, they found themselves a room with a large grate for a floor. It was circular in design, the roof being so high-up that they couldn't see it.

"Okay, everyone stand in the center of the room." Everyone did as they were told.

"Now then, here's what you have to do first..." he instructed them to tie Netto onto someone else in order to keep him from being hurt further. Meiru volunteered to do it. Only after being tied onto him did she realize what they meant. They were tied together limb for limb, Netto's head behind hers, his hands behind hers, and his legs behind hers. She felt herself growing hot and her face turning pink. The same was done with Roll, everyone ignoring Gutsman's waving hand, telling him 'You're too damn big'. Roll was tied onto Rockman in the same manner.

"Okay, now remember, keep an open mind, and we were drunk, so don't take this the wrong way." They really didn't like the way this was going.

"Prepare for geyser exit!" Yuuichiro called out.

"Geyser what???" everyone said simultaneously, but they soon found out. The room rumbled as a strong gush of creaming soda poured out of the floor, sending the gang hurtling upwards.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" they screamed, as the light at the top came closer and closer. They broke out into the surface by the coast, sent flying into the air from the force. They all flew up, then slowed down before falling once again into the water with a splash.

Everyone slowly made it back to land surprisingly in one piece.

"Is it just me, or do we smell like crap." Enzan complained. "I can smell rotten potatoes, green jelly, and now creaming soda."

Yuu appeared on Enzan's PET.

"Hehe, sorry you had to go through that. Honestly, we were drunk." Yuu apologized.

"Drunk or not, how do you come up with things like congo and mimes???" Yaito muttered.

"Let's complain later! We gotta take care of Roll and Netto!" Rockman got everyone's attention.

"Give them to Blues and me. You get yourself pulled together." Blues and Enzan carried Roll and Netto to the hotel, and Rockman and Glyde went to get the final piece put together.

* * *

"Another crisis averted!" Yuuichiro flung back on his seat in relief.

"But they found out about our Engine." Meijin reminded him.

"Ugh, I just want to forget all that." Meijin looked at him.

"Well, if that's what you wish, we could always play Cluedo. It always helps us forget our problems."

"Of course! Colonel Mustard, prepare to die!"

* * *

Deep in the mess that could only be called Netto's luggage, a girl's figure was struggling to get out of one of Netto's bag.

"Really that boy, he can be such a moron!!!" She said, finally breaking out of the bag. "I come over to visit, and what does he do? He slams my face with his door and packs me with his underwear! I smell like his underwear now! Gosh!"

"Calm down, you might hurt yourself!" Her Navi scolded. However, the girl wasn't listening. Instead, she was still having a tantrum, with a pair of underwear stuck on her head. She couldn't see, and accidentally slipped, toppling off Netto's balcony.

"Waaaah!!" She fell down a good 4 storeys before having her fall broken by trees.

"Are you okay??" Her Navi called out anxiously.

"Damn... That... Netto... Is... Stupid..." The girl said, before falling unconscious.

* * *

A/N: New character, I'll explain it when the time comes!

END CHAPTER 9


	10. Romantic Frantic Man!

**A/N:** To answer your question ShadowedBass, it's not Mary, it's an original character made by a fellow writer that we decided to give an appearance in on my fic. You won't be finding out who it is yet though. But you really got me thinking! Wonder why I never thought of Mary! So maybe at some point I'll throw her in too ; ) Glad everyone's enjoying my fic! Thanks for the support!

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Romantic Frantic Virus Man!**

Rockman emerged from the capsule at the lab finally back in one piece. Glyde had accompanied him to help, while the others left to tend to Netto and Roll at the hotel.

"How are you feeling, Rockman?" Glyde asked with concern. Glyde looked Rockman up and down to check for any signs.

"I'm feeling fine, Glyde. I'm more worried about Netto, he took a pretty big fall, and Roll didn't look so good either. Let's head for the hotel, pronto." Rockman and Glyde then headed outside and made their way to the hotel.

Upon arrival, they found everyone sitting in the lounge room. Netto and Roll had been lain down to recover. Rockman in the lounge lain onto some mats they found in a closet, and Roll on a small guest bed in a nearby room.

"How are they?" Rockman asked as he took a seat with them.

"Roll's going to be fine. Only minor bruises." Enzan looked at Netto, then turned away sadly. "But Netto is... Dead."

Rockman didn't even have time to become shocked as Meiru promptly thwomped Enzan with a nearby newspaper.

"He's fine, Rockman." Meiru gave Rockman a friendly smile, while Enzan, lying face flat on the floor, was rubbing the lump on the back of his head. "And Roll's fine too. Netto's going to need to sleep for awhile though, he's exhausted."

Rockman took a look at Roll, who was wide awake and had a bright smile on her face.

"How are you doing, Roll?" Rockman sat next to her and patted her head.

"I'm just fine! Enzan suggested that I should lie down for awhile first though."

"And he's right! So you just stay there, and I'm getting you something to eat!" Rockman smiled broadly, then made his way for the kitchen.

"I hope it actually tastes good!" Roll called out, and everybody laughed.

* * *

Back at the lab, Meijin, Yuuichiro, and some fellow scientists were contemplating Colonel Mustard's death. 

"In the dining room with the wrench!"

"No, the rope!"

"No idiot, the revolver!"

Had they been paying attention to their job, they'd have noticed the readings on the transporter at Cyber Island were going haywire. Or at least that there was a lot of movement on the monitor. But of course, who in their right mind would leave a good game of Cluedo? And besides, Meijin cheats.

* * *

Netto was still fast asleep, with Meiru watching over him. The others were basically all over the place, not having much to do. 

"Really Netto, you're always so stupid!" Meiru sighed, placing a damp cloth on his forehead. "You could've stopped him in a way that didn't involve you hurting yourself, couldn't you?"

Meiru was about to change the cloth yet again, but heard Netto talking to himself. He wasn't awake, and was mumbling quietly. Meiru moved closer to hear what he was saying.

"Mmngh... Ign..Mngh..." Meiru still couldn't hear, and edged even closer. Slowly, Netto's words became clearer.

"...Meiru..." Meiru jumped back for a moment in surprise, thinking he had woken up. Realising he hadn't, she blushed madly and moved back in to hear the rest.

"...Meiru... I... I..." Meiru gasped lightly. Was he really going to say what Meiru hoped he would say?

"I... I... I accidentally took your panties when I mistook them for my underwear..." Meiru looked at Netto blankly. And it slowly changed into anger.

"N....e....t...t...o!" Steam could be made out gushing from Meiru's ears. Suddenly, Netto's eyes shot open and he yelled out.

"Gotcha!" Meiru jumped back in surprise, and Netto burst out laughing. "Oh man, just like when you were asleep at your doorstep!"

"Netto! For the last time, that isn't funny!" She ground her fist into his head.

"Ow, okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Netto was still laughing a bit, having trouble trying to stop himself. When he finally did, he sat up next to Meiru. Then a long silence occurred.

"Hey Netto..."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't really take my panties, did you?"

"Well, once when we were like, six, but it was an accident."

"You really can be stupid sometimes, can't you?"

"What can I say? I'm a natural!"

Netto and Meiru laughed.

* * *

Roll had gone to sleep, and Rockman was sitting nearby watching her. He got up, and quietly crept out of the room. He shut the door lightly, and turned around to see Netto and Meiru. He noticed that Netto had woken up. 

"Netto! How are you?" Rockman stood in front of him.

"Hey Rockman! I'm doing great!" He gave Rockman a high-five. "How's Roll?"

"She's sleeping next door. Her injuries weren't that bad, and since she's a Navi, she can take a little damage. You, on the other hand, are human! So be more careful!"

"Haha, Rockman, you're starting to sound like mom!"

"Ha ha." Rockman said plainly, and playfully punched Netto on the shoulder. Suddenly Rockman felt something that he was very familiar with.

"What... Can't be... This is... I mean..." Rockman started thinking to himself.

"What's up, buddy?" Netto asked with concern. Rockman looked at him and suddenly smiled awkwardly.

"Ah... Hahaha! Nothing! I just have to go to the little boy's room!" He stepped out and disappeared.

"Okay... But... The toilet is the other way... That, and he just ran outside..." Netto was starting to feel worried that maybe some kind of logic Rockman was running around outside somewhere.

* * *

"Ugh..." The girl was slowly coming to, her vision a blur of greens and browns. When it finally cleared up, she found herself lying in a forest. A little voice could be heard near her leg. She got up and looked next to her leg to see her PET, and a female Navi inside screaming her brains out. 

"Hey! You finally woke up!" The Navi sighed with relief.

"My head hurts." She got up slowly, holding onto her PET. She took a look around and saw a small building with a door. "Huh?" She walked over to it and opened the door to find stairs going down. She followed them and found herself in a giant lab.

"Be careful, who knows what's down here." Her Navi warned. She slowly walked around, taking a look at the weird gizmos and gadgets lying about. She noticed a small piece of paper next to the monitor. She picked it up and read it.

"How to bring your Navi to the Real World..." She read on with surprise, learning how to work the machine.

"Amazing! This can bring you back to the real world!" She stared at her Navi with bright eyes.

"Are you sure it's safe? Maybe it's a trap."

"Please, let's just try it? I've always wanted you out here." Her Navi sighed.

"Fine, let's try it."

Her operator squealed and plugged her PET into the machine.

"Now I press the yellow button..." She pushed it, and the machine roared into life.

She watched in awe as a woman's figure began to form inside the capsule. She had a very mature sense to herself, older than Rockman and the gang. However, halfway through the experiment, another machine started to act up, a similar capsule. Suddenly, many familiar viruses started to pile out of it. The girl stepped back in shock.

"What??? Viruses?" Behind them stepped out another larger figure, who was ordering them about. Obviously he was their leader. And from the looks, the girl deduced he was a Navi. "Who are you?"

The Navi heard her voice, and turned to face her. He was wearing a black, suave tuxedo, as well as a brimmed hat with a rose on it. He had long, jet-black hair, which reached his shoulder blades.

"My name is Casanovaman!" He looked at the girl, and his eyebrow went up along with a seductive smile. "And from the looks of you, you'll be my Casanovawoman!" He growled intimately.

"What the hell?" The girl was feeling scared. This guy freaked her out. He began to walk towards her. All of a sudden, he swiftly dashed and grabbed her. Hauling her on his shoulder, he ran up the stairs, giggling like a girl, followed by the massive hoards of viruses.

And just as this left, a naked woman stepped out of the transporter, who had seen everything. She grabbed a coat and tied it around herself.

"Oh you are going down for trying to hit on my little girl..."

* * *

"Um, sir... I think the machine..." 

"Quiet Watson! I have almost solved the murder of Colonel Mustard!" Meijin shouted. He had started calling everyone Watson. "I have it! It is totally elementary! He was murdered in this very lab! BY YOU!" He pointed at Yuuichirou.

"For the last time, Meijin, I did not murder Colonel Mustard."

"Oh yeah."

CHAPTER 10 END


	11. Casawhatnow?

Sorry this took long, my comp blew up sometime ago, and it took me ages to fix it up. Even now, it's not in it's best shape, so it's hard to get it to work long enough to finish writing chapters and uploading them is even more of a hassle. Anyway, on with it!

**Chapter 11 - Casawhatnow?**

Rockman ran for the lab. He was almost certain that he felt something happening there, and didn't want to have any doubts. He didn't even have to enter to confirm his suspicions, as he saw a man in a tuxedo running off with surprising speed, and Rockman also made out what looked like a girl over his shoulder. He ran towards the hotel, then jumped up, scaling the building with relative ease. It was like watching King Kong, except with a smaller, less dangerous looking man. Following him was a stampede of viruses, thousands. Rockman weighed the odds, and decided to sit tight. Finally, they were all gone, some following the mysterious stranger up the hotel wall, and some spreading around the island.

"What the heck is going on here?" Rockman was just about to run after him, when suddenly, a woman jumped out of the lab and tackled Rockman to the ground.

"Gimme back my daughter before I blast you!" the mysterious stranger screamed, choking Rockman. Rockman looked up at his assailant, and would've gasped, except the woman was still choking her.

"Is… that… you… Ne… ta?" Rockman said with difficulty. His face was going blue from lack of air. The woman looked down and gasped, still choking him.

"Saito! Long time no see!" Neta smiled at Rockman, who was turning purple.

"Neta… Please… Can't… Breathe…" Neta finally realized what she was doing and nervously took her hands off. The color slowly beat back into Rockman's face, and he sighed with relief. "How did you get here, Neta?"

"Long story short, Netto's an idiot. Use your imagination. Anyway, did you see some guy run out of the lab a short while ago? Namely carrying a girl over his shoulder?" Neta's eyes darted around. Rockman nodded.

"So that girl was Saratu then, right? He should be inside the hotel somewhere. Come on, we'll get Netto and the others to help out." Neta agreed, and they went back inside the hotel.

Dex and Gutsman were in the dining room, passing time away.

"Nngh!" Dekao grimaced in pain as Gutsman punched his shoulder. Gutsman then turned to the side, and Dekao punched Gutsman in the shoulder, who made a similar face. Enzan and Blues stood watching with dumbstruck looks. Roll walked in and saw Gutsman and Dekao exchanging blows. She stood next to Blues and Enzan.

"What're they doing?" Roll asked, confused. Enzan didn't even face her, still watching Dekao and Gutsman.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's some kind of game. I don't understand it, but so far, they've been punching each other's shoulders for ten minutes." Enzan sighed. "Must be some kind of battle of the brawn."

"And why are you two just watching them?" Blues answered her, also not looking away.

"We placed bets on who would win. I put 500z on Gutsman, and Enzan put 500z on Dekao."

"Uh…huh…" Roll smiled nervously. She took a seat and decided, having nothing else to do, to watch Dekao and Gutsman play their strange game. At least until she found out where Rockman was.

Meiru had fallen asleep on Netto's shoulder in the bedroom. It wasn't such a big surprise, she had been watching over Netto ever since they got out of the Engine.

"My shoulder's starting to hurt…" Netto mumbled. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and after a very tricky and seemingly impossible maneuver, he had replaced himself with a nearby vase. He even painted his face on it for good measure. He crept outside and silently shut the door. He yawned, and took a seat in the empty lounge. The peace was broken when he heard footsteps coming from the front door. Rockman ran in, followed by a woman.

"Hey Rockman! And… I think I know you… You are…" Netto paused for a moment. "Who are you?"

"It's Neta, Netto! Neta!" Rockman exclaimed. Netto thought for a while. Then he clicked his fingers.

"Oh yeah! You're that woman that worked at Burger Hut!" Netto laughed in victory before Neta bonked him on the head.

"You idiot, I'm Saratu's Navi." Neta said plainly.

Netto finally realized and looked more closely.

"Neta! It's been awhile!" Netto smiled broadly. "So where's Saratu? I'd like to see her too!" he looked around for sign of her.

"That's the thing, Netto!" Rockman piped in. "She's been kidnapped by someone!"

"What? How could that happen here?"

"A Navi came out of that machine, followed by a lot of viruses. Whoever that was has Saratu, and I wanna get her back!" Neta was fired up, making Netto and Rockman feel a little uneasy.

"Okay, let's go show that guy what happens when you mess with the blue team!" Netto dashed off, only to come back a minute later. "Umm, which way did they go?"

"They went up, Netto." Rockman sighed.

"Okay, time to get with the… Ah, forget it, let's just go." Netto ran upstairs, followed by Rockman and Neta.

"Shouldn't we get more help?" Rockman asked, but Netto was too far ahead to hear him. He sighed. "Really Netto, you should be more aware." Reluctantly, Rockman and Neta followed close behind.

Netto burst into trough the rooftop door, followed by a slightly puffed out Rockman and Neta. There, they saw two figures, one they recognized as their friend Saratu.

"Lemme go, creep!" Saratu struggled in Casanovaman's grasp, but his grip was surprisingly strong.

"Nay, my lady! I shall seduce you like the innocent flower you are." He licked his lips, causing Saratu to shiver.

"Let her go, you!" Netto yelled.

"Who the heck are you?" Casanovaman said bluntly.

"I'm the guy that's gonna take you down!" Netto blindly rushed forward, fists flailing. Rockman didn't even have time to stop him. "Eat fist, girly man!"

"Girly man? My name is Casanovaman!" he said with a crumpled face, before finding Netto's fist in his face. He flinched backwards, letting go of Saratu. She promptly ran off to join Neta and Rockman.

"Casawhatnow? Whatever, who cares!" Netto yelled, throwing another punch.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Saratu!" Neta said with relief, and scooped Saratu into her hands. Saratu stared at her in amazement. "What is it?"

"The machine worked! You're human!" she looked over at Rockman. "My God! So is Rockman! Sweet!"

"Uh, guys, we kinda have a situation here still." Rockman reminded them, pointing at Casanovaman with his head. Neta and Saratu waved in apology.

"My, you're a brash little brat." Casanovaman said rudely, causing Netto to burn in anger.

"Who're you calling a brat, brat?" Netto yelled.

"Huuhh, look at me! I wear cheap clothes and punch people!" Casanovaman imitated Netto's voice and posture.

"Huuhh, I'm a thin girly man and I think girls like me! Huuh!!" Netto began to act like Casanovaman in voice and posture as well.

Rockman, Neta, and Saratu watched Netto and Casanovaman trying to act like one another.

"Um, Netto… This isn't getting anywhere." Rockman tried to point out. Netto wasn't listening, however, still pulling off random poses and talking with Casanovaman's Spanish-esque accent. "Ugh, stuff this." Rockman gave up waiting. "Rock buster!"

He let loose a charged shot at Casanovaman. It was a direct hit. Casanovaman yelped in surprise as the shot hit him, and a large cloud of dust shrouded him. As it slowly cleared, everyone watched as he stood there covered in soot and burns. After close examination from Rockman, he noticed something very off about him.

"Hey… How come your suit… Bleeds?" Rockman asked, feeling a bit sick looking at it. Colorless liquid oozed out of his suit, but it was easy to see that it was in fact blood.

"What suit? I'm not wearing a suit…" Casanovaman looked down, then laughed. "Oh I get it, this looks like a suit huh? No, you see, this is my skin! I'm not wearing anything!"

An awkward silence followed, along with a tumbleweed passing by. The silence was broken by two high pitched screams.

"You PERVERT!" Neta and Saratu screamed out, making everyone else jump in surprise. They ran at Casanovaman and punched him with all their might, sending him flying off the island.

"I like frisky girls!" he yelled, his voice fading as he disappeared into the distance. The girls took a breath of relief and victory.

"Now then…" Saratu said walking up to Netto. "Um, Netto… Thanks for rescuing me." Netto's face lit up like a candle.

"Aw shucks, don't worry about it." Netto said with glee. Suddenly Saratu grabbed him and locked him into a chokehold.

"But I'm still pissed off that you threw me into your luggage, you moron!" Netto squirmed in Saratu's death-grip, but to no avail.

"I'm… Sorry!" Netto squirmed out.

"Here you guys are!" a voice came from the door. They looked to see Enzan standing at the doorway. "And you two must be the ones Meijin was talking about. You guys gotta get off the island. They're sending a boat for you two."

Saratu let go of Netto and walked over to Enzan. "I'll gladly get off this hell of an island!" she turned back to Netto. "I'll get you later!" she said evilly, flashing her fists at him, causing him to shake and smile nervously. She disappeared down the stairs with Enzan. Neta went off to follow her.

"She seems harsh, but I'm sure she's happy you helped her, Netto. Thank you." Neta then waved and disappeared down the stairs.

Netto and Rockman stood at the rooftop after they left. They watched them walk back into the lab where they reverted Neta back to her Navi form, then watched them board the ship that came by to get them. The ship sailed off into the horizon, slowly disappearing from view.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that." Netto stretched and headed for the door. As he opened the door, he stood still for a moment, then closed the door again. "Um, Rockman? I think we have a problem."

"What is it?" Rockman walked over and opened the door himself. There, he saw many mettools jumping around the staircase. He shut the door again. "Oh right, did I mention a whole lotta viruses came out of the lab?"

"Really, Rockman. Even I'M not that forgetful..."

"I told you we should've paid more attention to the system, Meijin!" Yuu yelled. 

"The situation is already under control. Don't get you panties in a twist."

"My panties are not in a twist! I mean, I don't have panties! Dammit, MEIJIN!"

END CHAPTER 11

Dang, can't edit much with this quickedit. GRR! 


	12. Problems of the Viral Kind

** Chapter 12 – Problems of the Viral Kind

* * *

**

Netto's PET rang, it was a call from Meijin.

"Meijin, there are viruses out here! Why?!?"

"I don't know, but we can't let them stay here, they could destroy the project."

"So what should I do?"

"Find a dress, put it on, and hum the tune of 'I Love Lucy'."

Netto and Rockman looked at Meijin quietly for a moment.

"It's a joke." Meijin told them. Netto and Rockman continued to look at him in awe, so Meijin decided to get on with it. "Try getting to the lab. If we can find out what's wrong with the system, maybe we can do something about it."

"Right! I'm on it!" Netto informed him before cutting the connection. "Okay, let's do it Rockman!"

Rockman looked at Netto uncertainly. "I'd like to, but the thing is – how the heck do we get through that many viruses! We're on the roof, and they've already stuffed into the stairway! They've probably filled the whole building!"

"Hm, that can't be good then huh…" Netto stood in thought. "Let's try contacting the others, maybe someone else can get there."

"Good idea!" Rockman said, dialing up Meiru's PET. "Meiru! Are you and Roll okay?"

The screen was almost pitch black, but they could barely make out the silhouette of Meiru. She answered them in a whisper.

"Yes, we're okay, but we've been barricaded into a closet. They've got us surrounded, what's going on?"

"We're not sure yet, but sit tight and we'll do something about it." Rockman said as he cut the connection. He dialed Enzan this time. "Enzan, where are you?"

Netto and Rockman could hear fighting in the background, and the picture was shaking, blurring the view.

"Enzan?" Rockman repeated.

"We're fine." Protoman responded. "We're trapped in the kitchen," Protoman paused to smack a nearby virus with a frying pan. "and no matter how many we take down, they keep coming back!"

"You think you can reach the lab?" Rockman asked. Protoman was pressing a few shrimp-looking viruses onto the fired-up stove, causing Rockman to shiver "Ouch, that's harsh, even for you."

"Hey man, survival for the fittest, and shrimp for the victor!" Protoman grinned. "I doubt Enzan and I will be getting anywhere for some time. You'll have to find someone else." Protoman cut the connection.

"Um, Rockman, I think you'll wanna pick up the pacing a bit!" Netto yelled, trying to barricade the door with his body. The viruses had begun shunting the door in an attempt to get through.

"Uh oh." Rockman began working faster, dialing Yaito's PET. He almost saw something he shouldn't have, and looked away with a red face. "Why the heck are you naked???"

Yaito answered in annoyance. "I was taking a bath when these things attacked me!" Yaito screamed, kicking a Metool away from her. She was still in the bathtub, with Glyde nearby holding off more viruses.

"Hold on, Netto and I will do something about this soon!" Rockman cut the line, doubting they'd be able to even step out of the bathroom.

"Rockman! Come on!" Netto yelled in urgency.

"There's only one person left…" Rockman said with a shudder.

"Who?"

"…Dekao." Netto looked at him in horror.

"I dunno, Dekao's never been good near electrical equipment, and with Gutsman here… it definitely wouldn't be healthy." Netto said, remembering an incidence involving Dekao, an electric fence, and the words 'look at me, I'm Spiderham!' The viruses were shunting even harder, and Netto was losing the battle. "Argh, forget it, just call him!"

Rockman dialed, and Dekao answered very casually. They couldn't see any signs of viruses either.

"Dekao, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Gutsman and I are just hanging around outside the hotel."

"So there aren't any viruses attacking you?"

Dekao stood quietly for a moment. "Is that a joke?"

"Forget it, just get to the lab! We have to see if there's anything wrong with the system!"

"Well, okay, but I want you to explain that joke later."

Dekao cut the line, leaving Rockman and Netto with an uncertain feeling.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid…" Netto prayed.

"Let's worry about our own butts right now, Netto!" Rockman pulled out his buster. "On three, move out of the way! One, Two…"

"Three!" They yelled together. Netto threw the door open and leaped aside while Rockman started deleting them as fast as he could.

* * *

"What happened, de gutsu?" Gutsman asked his operator.

"We need to check on the lab!" Dekao answered, heading down the stairs to the laboratory.

"I dunno, de gutsu. Remember what happened when you thought you were Spiderham, de gutsu?" Gutsman shivered.

Dekao scoffed and looked away. "That was only once, and how was I supposed to know it was electrified?"

"Well, de gutsu, there was a big sign saying…"

"...Shut up."

They reached the bottom, and arrived at the small lab once again. Dekao started checking the computers.

"Gutsman, look around for any problems, or something that looks broken."

"What does broken look like, de gutsu?"

"…I dunno."

They stood looking at each other blankly. "Well…" Dekao said. "Let's just look for anything."

They began going through the data systems littered around the room. Gutsman stared at a big system with plenty of plugs and labeled names. It was the names of all the Navis on the island.

"Hmm, de gutsu…" Gutsman started toying with the plugs, seeing if this was the problem. He unplugged a plug under his name, and tried plugging another nearby plug. Suddenly, the machine made a booming noise, smoke pouring out, and just as sudden as the smoke, Gutsman felt currents of electricity from the cords go through his body.

"Aaaaaagh, de gutsu!!!" Gutsman said, as he comically rose in the air, his skeleton flashing every once in awhile. Dekao came running at the sound of Gutsman's yell.

"Gutsman!" Dekao hurriedly tried pulling Gutsman off, and succeeded in getting electrocuted with Gutsman. "Aaaagh!"

Finally, Gutsman flew back off the machine, sending Dekao and himself hurtling into the wall.

"Ugh…" Dekao got up in a daze. "Gutsman, are you okay?"

"I'm okay-nyu." Dekao stared at him oddly.

"W...What did you just say?"

"I said I'm okay-nyu. Is something wrong-nyu? Maybe your hearing has been impaired in that last impact." Gutsman wasn't acting like his usual self. His voice had become higher-pitched, and Dekao could see two fluffy ears on his head, along with whiskers on his face.

"Good God, what's happened to you Gutsman?" Dekao said in horror.

"What's wrong Dekao-nyu? Is it something on my nose-nyu?" Gutsman began cleaning his nose playfully, which looked quite disturbing from someone of Gutsman's build. "Is it gone-nyu?"

Dekao dialed Netto's PET with shaking fingers.

"Dekao? How did it go?" Netto answered, with Rockman's buster shots in the background, followed by Rockman laughing like a maniac.

"N-Netto, something's wrong with Gutsman!"

"Wha?"

"He's…He's…HE'S GONE NEKO!" Gutsman yelled.

"WHAAAT???"

**END CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**A/N**: Well, I've noticed people like Nekos, especially Netto, Enzan, Rockman, and Protoman. So, I thought I'd give Gutsman his own chance! Oh the humanity! Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone! 


	13. It Takes Guts to go Neko

** Chapter 13 – It Takes Guts to go Neko**

**A/N:** Okay, I know it's been awhile yet again, but I just needed to get some things straightened out with the plot, and so I think I'm good to go now.

"Is something wrong, Netto?" Rockman asked as he capped another virus.

"Well, I guess you could say this is wrong… Very wrong." Netto shuddered at the thought. "Look Dekao, we'll take care of that 'incident' later, right now, try and find out if something's wrong with the system!"

Rockman noticed that the amount of viruses seemed to be lessening, at least less than he knew he destroyed. "Hey Netto, here's our chance! I think we can get down a few stairs if we move now!"

"Okay, I'll be right there! Dekao, keep checking! And hurry!"

"W-Wait!" Dekao yelled in exasperation, but Netto had already cut him off. Dekao looked at Gutsman and sighed. "Netto said we should keep looking for a problem and fix you later."

Gutsman wasn't listening, instead he found himself entranced with a clutter of wires near one of the mainframes. Dekao looked on in embarrassment at Gutsman, who had entangled himself in them.

"…Ack! How does Netto expect me to ignore this!?! It's scaring the crap outta me!" he sobbed.

* * *

Netto and Rockman had managed to get down to the hotel rooms, where they found Yaito and Glyde fending off a crowd of random viruses. Yaito apparently wasn't much of a fighter, instead leaving Glyde to do the fighting while she screamed out orders.

"Yaito, Glyde! You guys okay?" Netto asked, whacking the viruses behind them with a pole he found by the rooftop door. Rockman was taking care of the ones in front of them, as they slowly pushed their way in Yaito's direction.

"Does it look like we're okay?!?" Yaito yelled exasperated.

"We're fine, Netto." Glyde replied for her, slightly shaken from battle wounds. "But I don't think we're going to last much longer with these odds."

"We should keep moving down and reunite with the others, we'll stand a better chance together!" Rockman yelled over his buster shots.

"Well, how're we going to get down to the lobby? I'm pretty sure that's where Enzan and Blues are, and Meiru and Roll should be somewhere near there too."

At this point, Rockman eyed a strange mole-looking virus, which had a drill on his nose. "I have an idea!" he yelled to them. "But Meijin isn't going to be happy!"

* * *

After spending many uncomfortable minutes forcing Gutsman away from the wires (Gutsman kept scratching Dekao with his hands and fidgeting like a cat), he put the tied-up Gutsman in a corner and sat down to rest.

"Ugh, I hope this isn't permanent." Dekao moaned.

"I wanna play with the wires-nyu! Lemme play-nyu! Nyu!" Gutsman squealed with his high-pitched voice, fidgeting even more.

Dekao was at a loss of words, instead breaking out in tears.

* * *

"Nngh!" Enzan grasped his arm in pain, singed from the flames of one of the viruses.

"Enzan! Please hide and leave this to me!" Blues dashed over, slicing the fire viruses to pieces. He stood defensively between Enzan and the virus army.

"I'm fine. Step aside!" Enzan let go of his arm and grabbed nearby plates, throwing them like shurikens. Viruses went down one after the other, getting fine china in their eyes.

"Uh, I think Meijin's going to be very upset about that." Blues said with a frown.

"Stuff him, we have to worry about our own hides before his budget."

"I agree."

Suddenly, the roof burst open, collapsing on top of the viruses. Enzan and Blues shielded their eyes from the dust and rubble.

"What in the world?" Enzan slowly moved his arms away from his face and saw everyone standing on top of the rubble, Rockman holding onto very distraught mole virus.

"Rockman?" Blues said in surprise. "…What are you doing with that mole?"

Rockman looked down at the panicky mole virus and tossed it off his hands with a nervous smile. "Uh, just making a 'breakthrough' on virus technology!"

"Your puns suck." Blues said blandly.

"Hey, we came to your rescue!" Rockman argued.

"True, but your puns still suck."

Netto butted in before the two of them could begin ripping each other to pieces. "Hey, we still have to find Meiru and Roll, and more viruses will be coming any minute out of this big hole we just made!"

They ran out of the kitchen and into the lobby, where many viruses were trying to knock down a closet door.

"That must be where Meiru and Roll are!" Netto yelled out for them. "Hey! Meiru! Roll! You girls in there?"

"Netto!" Meiru called out. "Help! We can't hold this much longer!"

"No problem!" Netto and the others were just about to attack, when suddenly the viruses turned around and began glowing. "Huh?"

The glowing became even brighter, to the point that they had to look away. When the light died down, they looked back and gasped.

"G-Glyde! What kind of virus it that?" Yaito said in terror.

"I-I don't know! I've never seen it before!" Glyde replied with shaking knees.

"Rockman…" Netto said cautiously. "Is it just me… Or does that look like… a giant pile of homework!"

The viruses had combined and formed a huge textbook, along with miscellaneous test papers orbiting around it.

"Ha! I am Homeworkman! Every kid's worst nightmare!" the giant book bellowed in laughter, causing the room to shake.

"Oh the humanity!" Netto yelled in fear. "Quickly Rockman! Destroy it!"

Rockman shot a few rounds at it, but they didn't even singe him.

"Ha! Those puny attacks cannot defeat me! Take this!" the papers orbiting him began moving faster, before launching off him and shooting straight at them.

"Look out!" Everyone dived for cover, a stream of sharp papers flying above their heads.

"Argh!" Netto grabbed his hand, which was hit by one of the papers.

"Netto, are you okay?" Rockman asked.

"Yeah… Just a paper cut." (Cue drum sound made when there's a joke)

"Let's attack together!" Rockman yelled. "Glyde, Blues, let's do it!"

"Right!" they all got up and charged at the giant walking textbook, blasting and slicing it with all they had, but it still had no effect whatsoever. Homeworkman's book cover swung open, swatting the three Navis away like flies.

"Don't you understand? You can't stop me!" suddenly, equations and number formulas began shooting out of his open pages.

"Math!! Look out!" Netto yelled, taking cover.

The gang had regrouped behind some couches and fallen cupboards, many numbers and pronumerals shooting overhead.

"Our attacks are useless, we can't win like this!" Enzan said.

"Well, what can we do now? We're trapped by a huge homework book here! There's no way in hell I want to be remembered for being killed by a huge homework book!" Yaito yelled in annoyance.

Netto was being uncharacteristically quiet. "Netto, you okay?" Yaito asked.

"I've had an idea on how to beat it, but I'm going to need a distraction. Yaito, you're smart, right?"

"Well, you really have a way with the ladies, don't you?" Yaito said sarcastically. "Of course I'm smart! Check out the forehead! It's the sign of a genius!"

"Okay, I think we can stop those equations if we solve them as they're coming at us. What I need is for you to get Homeworkman's attention by solving his homework, and I'm going to sneak around and get to Meiru and Roll."

"Are you sure about this?" Yaito asked. "What exactly can we do even _if_ you get Meiru and Roll?"

"Just trust me, okay?" Netto shuffled over to the edge. "Alright, Yaito, get ready! Glyde, you help her!"

"Right!" Glyde moved over to the other end with Yaito.

"On three. One, two…"

"THREE!"

* * *

Dekao was still searching for the problem in the lab, but still hadn't found it. He slumped down next to Gutsman, who was still tied up.

"Ugh, this is hard. I'll never find it!" Dekao looked over at Gutsman, who looked back at him.

"…Nyu." Gutsman purred. Dekao looked at him, then looked around the room cautiously.

"YOU'RE SO CUUUTE!" Dekao squealed like a little schoolgirl, wrapping his arms around Gutsman.

"N-Nyu?"

* * *

"Thiry-five! Fifty-six degrees! Four miles! Quarter pounder!"

"Thirteen squared! Six point two! Chicken salad!"

Glyde and Yaito were solving problems as fast as they could, managing to catch Homeworkman's attention. Netto was creeping his way across the room on the other side.

"You can't solve problems forever! And my problems will only get harder!" he laughed evilly.

"Almost…" Netto was only a few steps away now. "Okay!" he was finally close enough. He grabbed the door and opened it, revealing Meiru and Roll cramped in a very small closet. "Need a hand?" he said, reaching in to help Meiru out.

"Thanks. It was really squishy in there!" Meiru said, breathing in some fresh air.

"Finally out!" Roll sighed happily.

Then they saw the giant walking book shooting numbers. "Um, did we miss something here?"

"That's Homeworkman! Rockman and the others didn't stand a chance against him, but I think _you_ can beat him!"

"Me?? What could I do that they couldn't?"

"You can solve everything he throws at us!"

"…" Meiru looked at him with confusion. "That sounds pretty silly, Netto."

"Come on, Meiru! I know you can do it!"

Meiru looked at him and sighed. "Okay, I'll try. But I still think it sounds silly."

"Ha! I can see you weakening!" Homeworkman said to the near brain-dead Glyde and Yaito.

"Hey you!" Meiru called out, making Homeworkman stop and face her.

"You dare address me so casually!?!" he bellowed in anger.

"Summer holidays is all about having no homework! So get out of here before I finish you!" (Man it's just packed with puns today.)

"Ha! Just try it!"

Hundreds of problems came pouring out of him, but Meiru was solving them at an incredible rate.

"Wow…" Enzan said in surprise.

"That's quite amazing." Blues agreed.

"W-What? No, I'm running out of problems!" Homeworkman panicked. "It can't be!"

Slowly, he stopped throwing out numbers, finally running out of text.

"That wasn't too bad." Meiru shrugged. "I've done plenty worse."

"N-No!" Homeworkman shrieked.

"Now Rockman, Blues, attack!" Netto yelled.

"Let's go!" Blues called to Rockman. Together, they dashed straight at it. Rockman jumped high in the air, firing a charged shot from above, while Blues used a vertical uppercut with his sword, slicing it in half.

"Arggh!!" slowly, the book dissipated into nothing, leaving behind a mark sheet saying 'A'.

Everyone sunk the floor, then slowly they all began giggling in happiness.

"It's always nice when the homework's done!" Netto chuckled.

"Hey Netto." Enzan asked. "How did you know Meiru would be able to do that?"

"If there's one thing I know about Meiru, it's that when I need some homework taken care of, she's the best girl for the job!" he laughed out loud.

They heard shuffling coming from upstairs, getting louder and louder.

"We better get out of here, more are coming!" Enzan got up and headed for the stairs, making sure none were nearby yet. "It's still clear, let's escape!"

"Everyone head for the lab! Dekao and Gutsman are there!" Netto explained.

They all made their exit from the building, running for the lab.

"Uh, everyone, there's something I have to tell you…" Netto said as they descended the steps.

"What?"

"Well, you see… Gutsman became…"

They reached the bottom of the stairs, where they saw in clear view Gutsman in all his neko glory, with Dekao hugging him to death. Everyone's jaws slammed to the floor.

"…Well, I guess words wouldn't explain this anyway." Netto sighed.

END CHAPTER 12

* * *

A/N: Saratu and Neta issue will be taken care of next chapter, so please have patience for me! 


	14. Not Quite Cute

**OMG I UPDATED! Sorry for the wait!  
**

** Chapter 14 – Not Quite Cute**

"This is great, we're trapped in the lab, viruses are here, trying to kill us, and worst of all, Gutsman is a Neko! I mean, come on, a N-E-K-O!" Dekao whined.

"Calm down already! I'm sure there's a way to solve everything…" Netto said, trying to think.

Meanwhile, Enzan stared in thought at the Neko-Gutsman, and was bombarded with an idea, a smirk managing to clamber onto his face. "I think I can take care of everything."

Everyone looked at him, waiting to see what he'd do.

* * *

"Waaah-nyu!" Gutsman wailed as he was tossed out by Enzan into the group of viruses. Enzan slammed the door shut before anything could get in, Gutsman included, not saying a word. "Lemme back in-nyu! They'll kill me-nyu!"

The viruses stared at Gutsman with an eerie look on their faces.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that-nyu?" Gutsman asked, worried. The viruses began to surround him, awestruck by the strange Navi that couldn't quite be called cute, yet wasn't not cute. "H-Help-nyu!"

* * *

"That should keep them busy for now," Enzan nodded in agreement to his comment.

"What kind of plan is that? We're still stuck here!" Yaito shot back.

Suddenly a strange rumbling came from one of the walls. Cracks began to form along with a loud clicking sound of a jackhammer.

"What in the world?" Meiru stepped away from the wall in caution. She moved just in time, as the wall suddenly fell apart; smoke veiling the area from vision.

"Did somebody say stuck?" a familiar voice came from the grayish fog.

"Wha…?" Netto's jaw fell open in recognition of the voice. "But didn't you… weren't you…What?"

The smoke cleared to reveal a waterlogged Saratu, wearing a miner's cap and holding a massive jackhammer. Neta was sitting in her PET strapped to Saratu's belt.

"Saratu?" They gaped in surprise.

"Yo." Saratu waved for a moment before stepping over the wall and joining them in the lab. Water dripped off the tips of her hair and her clothes. "You wouldn't happen to have a towel nearby by any chance?"

* * *

"… So basically, Meijin asked me to come back here and help you guys deal with this virus thing," Saratu finished her explanation to why she had come back to Cyber Island. She continued drying her hair as the others thought about her story.

"for your information, Saratu had to swim part of the way here, and then there was the digging! So you all be nice and thank Saratu!" Neta called from her PET.

Everyone quickly murmured thanks to Saratu, eager to keep Neta in a good mood.

"Well, it's nice that you've come to help us, but what exactly are you going to do?" Glyde replied with a logical argument. "All of us put together still wouldn't be enough to fight that many viruses."

"Meijin said that if we just have to find the problem in the system, and the guys back at the main lab can start an anti-virus program up that'll wipe out all the viruses out there!" she stood up and headed for a console. "He said if I push this and that…" Saratu began punching in the keyboard, until a soft beep was heard. "There!"

Everyone gathered to see what she had done. The screen showed a blueprint full of wiring, and a small bar on the bottom. Saratu began to explain.

"Right now, the computer's scanning the wiring systems on Cyber Island. When it finds the cut-off one, it'll automatically begin repairing it." She beamed proudly.

"Well, Meijin and Mr. Hikari sure outdid themselves this time." Meiru commented. "So… What now?"

Everyone stood in silence.

"I guess… We should just wait here." Rockman suggested. "It's not safe outside."

"That's right, Rockman. There's just one thing left to deal with." Enzan said. He then tapped Blues on the shoulder and nodded at the hole.

"Yes sir." Blues stepped over to the wall, ensuring to get everyone to move aside. His sword materialized into his hand, and he rose his arm and struck at the roof of the tunnel Saratu had dug. Soil and cement crashed down into the passage, blocking it off.

"In case viruses try to get in." Enzan elaborated.

* * *

Gutsman sat shivering as all the viruses on the island gathered to him to watch the strange Navi that was neither cute nor not cute. None of them tried attacking him, even though Gutsman tried a few times before giving up entirely.

"I have no friends-nyu…" he whimpered.

* * *

"Hey Netto, can I ask you a question?" Meiru sat next to Netto, the others scattered throughout the lab, leaving the two alone together.

"Sure, what's up?"

"About Saratu, how'd you become friends?"

"Saratu?" Netto sat up for a moment, then slumped back again, putting his hand to his chin. "Hmm, it was before school started I think. Dad brought her over one day saying he was taking care of her for the day while her mom worked. That was before her mom became Neta, by the way."

"How come I never met her?" Meiru asked.

"Well, she moved sometime after her mom became Neta. This is the first time I've seen her in years. She's certainly still as… lively as I remembered." Netto reminisced his time as a kid, playing with a girlish yet surprisingly tough Saratu.

"Uh, well, I was also wondering…" Meiru fidgeted for words. "Were you two ever… Um, you know… I guess what I'm saying is…"

"What? What is it?" Netto asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Do you… Like her?" Meiru finally managed to say, feeling a little hot.

"Eh? I guess I like her, she's a friend, after all." Netto looked at her confused. "What kind of thing to say is that?"

"Haha, never mind!" Meiru laughed lightly at Netto's blocky personality. "So Neta is actually her mom? That's kind of like you and Rockman."

"Hehe, yeah, I guess it is. That's probably why it's easy to talk to her and stuff." Netto stretched out and yawned, not noticing the slightly sad look on Meiru's face.

"Hey, what's up, you two?" Saratu strolled over in their direction and stood in front of them. She noticed they were alone and smiled wickedly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"What? No!" they both said, cheeks flushed. Saratu just laughed and pointed behind her, where they saw Neta once again in human form, wearing a robe.

"Turn's out I'll be staying here awhile, at least until another ship can be prepared," Saratu smiled. "I've officially joined you all as a fellow guinea pig!"

"I wouldn't say we were guinea pigs…" Netto said, but thinking that it was, after all, Meijin, they probably were guinea pigs.

All of a sudden a beep echoed from the console. They gathered around it once again to see that it now read 'Repairs Complete'.

"All right! Now we just wait for Meijin to send over the anti-virus!" Saratu explained once again.

A loud crash interrupted them, coming from the front door.

"T-They're coming, de gutsu!" Gutsman called.

* * *

_5 minutes ago_

The viruses still stared at Gutsman in awe.

"W-Why-nyu? Why me-nyu? I don't wanna be Neko-nyu!" he whimpered. "I wish I wasn't a Neko anymore de gutsu!"

The viruses began mumbling incoherently all of a sudden.

"Huh, de gutsu? I…I'm not saying nyu! I'm not a Neko anymore, de gutsu!" he jumped yup in joy before realizing his situation. The viruses' looks had changed from awe to hostility.

"Uh-oh, de gutsu… Um, nyu, de gutsu? Nyu, de gutsu!"

* * *

Gutsman came flying down the stairs, followed by a steady stream of miscellaneous viruses.

"Enzan, Blues, Rockman, get ready to fight!" Netto called out, grabbing a nearby broom and screwing the top off of it. "The rest of you stay back and watch for the anti-virus! And don't let them break anything!"

Netto, Rockman, Enzan and Blues stepped up to hold back the hordes of viruses to the best of their ability. Enzan and Netto held back the front lines, Blues jumped up the staircase to take out more, and Rockman blasted whatever he got his sights on. However, even the four strongest found it difficult to continue. After twenty minutes of massive virus-busting, they were beginning to wear out.

"The anti-virus is here!" Roll yelled out. "Rockman, you need to load it into your buster!"

"I'm coming!" Rockman backpedaled towards her, still shooting. He stuck his buster into a small connection hole, downloading the anti-virus into his buster.

"You'll only have one shot!" Saratu told him, kicking away one of the viruses to make it past Netto and the others. "Meijin said you have to shoot it into the sky, and it will spread the anti-virus program through the air!"

"How are we going to get out?" Rockman wondered out aloud.

"Leave that to us!" Netto called. "Ready? Time to barge!"

Netto ran to one of the computer mainframes and managed to work off one of the metal panels shielding it with the help of Blues. Everyone caught on and ran over to the staircase, holding the panel in front of them like a shield.

"One, two, three! PUSH!"

Everyone heaved together, slowly forcing back the viruses and climbing up the staircase. Rockman and Blues continued to whittle down their numbers while pushing by attacking around the edges. Slowly but surely, they were reaching the outside.

"Almost!" Netto called, but one second too early. Suddenly the force of the push became stronger, almost sending them rolling down the stairs. "What!"

The viruses were gathering together, pooling their strength to send them back. They were inches away from the exit into the outside. Bit by bit, Netto and the gang were being forced backwards.

"I guess… Only one chance…" Netto mumbled. He grabbed Rockman and pulled him to himself. "Rockman, get ready to jump!"

"Wha?" Rockman said in confusion. Suddenly, Netto pushed through the small gap between the panel and the wall, dragging Rockman with him. Lifting Rockman above his head, Rockman was given a near clear path for the exit.

"Hurry and jump!" Netto yelled exasperated, the many viruses ramming into his body, unprotected.

"Right!" Rockman leapt forward with all his strength. As he was about to land in the outside, he saw many more viruses pounding in his direction. "Only one chance!" he yelled. In mid-flight, he began spinning around, facing towards the sky. As his head made it past the doorway, and towards the viruses eagerly waiting, he threw his buster upwards, pointed it at the sky and shot before falling and disappearing in the hordes of viruses.

The sky blew up in a screen of yellow, small lights falling like snow throughout the island. The viruses began dissipating, one after the other, like wildfire. Within moments, every virus had disappeared, leaving the place eerily quiet.

Rockman and Netto lay on the ground, slightly bruised and battered. The others ran up to them quickly. They found both of them with the same expression.

Both of them just smiled, staring at the beautiful yellow sparks floating in the sky.

**END CHAPTER 14**


	15. The Final Days Part I

**Chapter 15 – The Final Days – Part I**

**Author's Note:** While this is way overdue, I've decided to end Cyber Island at this two or three part saga. It sure has been a 'bumpy' ride, me being so darn slow at releasing this stuff sometimes, so yeah. As a bonus though, this chapter is pretty much twice the size of my ordinary chapters, so I can fit in the last revolutionary clash, the climax of the relationships, and the final challenge of Cyber Island. So to the people who bothered to wait for this very moment, sorry for the wait. I hope I make it worth it. Oh, and there's always the chance that I'll make a continuation. Cyber World, perhaps?

Take note, the action won't be in this chapter, just the relationships so I can get them out of the way.

* * *

It had been a day since the viruses had been exterminated from the island. Everyone took that day to rest up and recover from the many incidents they've had to deal with. They had gathered into the hotel lobby after Rockman sent word that Meijin had sent another email.

"So Meijin was that crazy man that sent me here?" Saratu exclaimed. She chuckled evilly. "We-e-ell, you'll just have to let me 'meet' this Meijin fellow. I sure have something or other to show _him._"

"Wow, Netto. Your friend is one sadistic, scary person," Enzan said smugly. "I like that."

"Okay, I'm gonna read it out now," Rockman announced. Clearing his throat, he began reciting Meijin's email.

'Everyone,

Good job in dealing with the virus problem, you should all be very proud of yourselves. You have thoroughly tested most everything that was required. Yuuichiro and I have collected almost all the data we need.'

"Does that mean we're finally finished with this, de gutsu?" Gutsman whined. "After that neko incident… and the virus… _I wanna go home already!"_

Ignoring his outburst, Rockman uncomfortably continued.

'However, there is one final test that must be performed…'

Rockman stopped reading, his mouth gaping open.

"Something wrong?" Netto asked.

"Rockman?" Roll waved her hand in front of him. She gave up trying to get his attention and looked at the email. Everyone watched as she too froze, her mouth falling.

"You guys okay?" Yaito went over to look, then was also stuck with an open jaw.

"Okay, that's it. This is just too damn ridiculous now," Enzan scowled, grabbing the PET and reading the email. Rather than standing with a gaping mouth, his face looked confused for a split second before he began reading it again.

"So, what is it?" Netto asked curiously. Enzan finished off the email.

'I would like to test the capabilities of Fusion combat. For this, I ask that Enzan, Netto, Blues, and Rockman use the Island as a battle arena.'

Netto stared at him, taking it all in.

"WHAAAT?"

"There's more," Enzan said.

'Since I have no doubt that this will be very dangerous, I'll be having a ship arrive to carry everyone else off the island. They will be able to watch from a monitor on board the ship. Of course, I'm sure you'll want to have your fun, so you will have two days of free time. You won't have any viruses or anything of the sort to worry about, so relax and enjoy yourselves. I will contact you when the ship is ready. –Meijin'

By this point, everyone in the room was standing with a gaping mouth. Well, other than Blues and Enzan, who were close to jumping with joy.

"YES! I finally get to fight Rockman! Thank you God! OH YES!" Blues yelled in joy.

* * *

It was the second last night. The girls once again prepared their estranged meal, this time an ugly combination of spinach, hamburgers, and what may have been baked potato at one point. The boys slowly took a simultaneous bite.

"So…How is it, guys?" Meiru asked wonderously.

"Great!" they said in delight, continuing to eat.

"But you know, it _is_ still pretty ugly…" Netto mumbled, poking it with his fork.

Meiru made to hit him, but sighed and decided to try and keep the peace for their last dinner on Cyber Island. "Don't be so stingy and eat it, Netto!" she yelled instead, grabbing the fork out of Netto's, ditching it into his estranged puddle of food, then thrusting it into Netto's mouth. Netto almost choked in surprise, swallowing half of it to avoid choking on it. He chewed the rest quickly and swallowed.

"W-What was that for?" Netto said, coughing slightly. He grabbed his glass of soda and downed it. He placed the glass back on the table and sighed in relief. Looking around, he saw that all eyes were on Meiru and himself, everyone having cheeky grins.

"As usual, our local couple is not afraid to show their affections, aye?" Yaito said playfully.

"You didn't tell me you two were together, Netto," Saratu said with a grin. "And here I thought the little boy who thought he'd marry me would stay true to that!"

Everyone gasped and laughed. "Oooh, juicy past love confessions!" Roll said, sounding like a typical gossipy girl. "Tell, tell!"

Everyone banged the table rowdily, wanting to hear more about Netto. Everyone except for Netto, who desperately wished that Saratu would shut her mouth. Even Meiru showed interest in the subject, although she tried to hide it.

"Well, well, where do I begin…?" Saratu tapped the table with her fingers, humming. "Well, when I first arrived to stay at Netto's place, we were, like, about four. I lived with him for about a year. I guess he didn't know any other girls at the time, and he'd always act so shy around me. It was so cute!" she squeaked. Everyone laughed, picturing a kiddy, childish, and _shy_ Netto, fawning over a girl. Meiru still listened intently. "So after a few days, he became a little friendlier, and we were always together after that. Even bathing together!"

"Netto you pervert! Even at that age, my gosh!" Yaito said, laughing.

"That's disgusting," Enzan said, his face red from trying not to laugh.

"Gosh, come on Saratu! Quit it already! I'm sure they're not really interested anyway!" Netto tried to defend himself.

"We're interested!" they all yelled out. Netto jumped in surprise.

"You guys suck…" Netto sulked. Saratu continued.

"So anyway, we were playing Doctor, and I was the doctor of course, and all of a sudden Netto asked me 'what's marriage mean? This boy and girl on TV said they were having a marriage'. So I say 'when two people like each other, they get married!'. Netto says to me 'okay, I'm going to marry you then!'." Saratu stood up and cuddled herself. "Aww, it made me all mushy inside! Netto's the first to ever confess to me!"

"H-Hey come on, now! I thought marriage was just something friends did for fun! And you were the only other person I knew my age! Besides, it's not like you really liked me or anything! After all, I'm just a normal guy with nothing really special about me!" Netto said in a hurry. Saratu stared back at him, with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Who said I didn't like you?"

Everyone stopped laughing at this point, their mouths gaping. Even Netto and Meiru had froze in surprise.

"Um, w-what do you mean by that?" Netto stuttered, his face flushed.

"Just what it sounds like Netto," she climbed over the table to Netto, leaning over close to his face, causing him to tremble and sit back. "I…Like…" she prodded him on the nose. "You."

All the blood in Netto's body must have emptied into his face to get the color that appeared on it. Rockman, who was sitting patiently next to him, saw Meiru's face of shock and a slight sadness. Rockman had watched the relationship between Meiru and Netto closely. He coughed and prodded Netto, whispering to him so only he could hear.

"I think it'd be best if you cleared everything up, right here and now," Rockman said. He was talking about Netto's feelings, of course.

Netto first looked at him with a face saying 'WHAT, ARE YOU FRIGGIN' CRAZY?' then took a deep breath, knowing that, as usual, Rockman had a good point.

"Uh, look, Saratu…" Netto said, standing up and pulling Saratu off the table next to her. He glanced over to Neta, who had a face saying 'You make her sad, and I'll rip it off.' He shuddered, but felt that he had to go on. "Back then, like I said, you were the only girl I knew. I'll admit, maybe I had a bit of a thing for you, but I realize now that it was only because you were the only girl I knew. So, what I'm trying to say is…Uh…It was a kind of puppy love, I guess."

Saratu listened intently, along with Meiru, and everyone else. In fact, everybody had forgotten they were eating.

"So…Anyway, while it makes me really happy to know how you feel, I just can't return those kinds of feelings…Sorry."

"You in love?" Saratu asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You in love with anyone else? Cause if you're not, then why not get together with me anyway? You never know, you might fall for me," Saratu said, holding his hands. Netto grimaced, moving his hands away slowly.

"Actually, there kinda is someone…else…" he said, feeling shy with everyone listening.

Saratu looked sad for a moment, but smiled soon afterwards. "Well, while I think it totally sucks that you dumped me, I'm glad you didn't try to go around everything and just told me straight out. But still…" she suddenly punched him in the face, sending him hurtling into the wall. "…Ahh, now I feel better!" she said with a laugh.

Meiru got up to check on Netto as everyone else just gazed on. Saratu went to sit with Neta once more. Meiru crouched by Netto, checking his head.

"Are you okay, Netto?" Meiru asked, lightly massaging the bump on his cheek. Netto slurred up, stumbling a bit before regaining his composure.

"Wow, that was some punch…Thanks Meiru, I'm fine, really!" he said with a laugh, sitting at the table once more. Everyone continued to eat after that, and not much talking was done. It was after everyone finished that they began to talk, first gathering at the lounge.

"Hey! Enzan!" Yaito suddenly called out. Enzan turned to face her. "Come with me for a walk!"

"What? Why?" Enzan asked stubbornly. "It's cold. I'm cold. It's dark. I'm tired. It's completely illogical. It's…"

Yaito smacked him across the head with a nearby cushion, then grabbed his hand and waltzed outside.

"Guys, we'll be back later!" she called before disappearing outside. Nobody said so, but they all knew what Yaito wanted. And all the boys thought the same thing.

'_Gosh, that lucky punk!'_ they all cried inside.

Dekao and Gutsman had a burst of courage from watching this, deciding to have a go. They both marched straight for Meiru and Roll.

"Hey Meiru, why don't we walk too?"

"Roll de gutsu! Let's go for a walk de gutsu!"

Meiru and Roll had blank looks on their faces, then hurriedly grabbed Netto and Rockman and ran. Meiru ran up the stairs heading for the roof, and Roll ran outside towards the beach.

Dekao and Gutsman stood where they were, a brief wind flying by.

"We were dumped, Gutsman…"

"We weren't even picked up to begin with, de gutsu…"

* * *

Meiru ran to the roof, Netto trailing behind her, then finally stopped, the both of them panting.

"W-What's going on?" Netto asked between huffs.

"N-Nothing, I just… wanted to get away. That's all," Meiru puffed.

When they regained their breath, they walked over to the side railing, looking out at the horizon, the water reflected the moon's rays. They gazed out in awe.

"The view here is amazing," Meiru commented.

"Yeah, it's too bad we wont' be able to see it after this, huh," Netto said, turning around and resting his back on the railing. "I guess I'm gonna be fighting Enzan tomorrow."

Meiru nodded. "Yeah…"

* * *

Rockman and Roll strolled by the shore. They still hadn't said a word, both still trying to think of something to talk about. Incidences when one of them would open their mouths trying to say something then shut it before the other would realize.

They stopped walking after awhile and stood facing the water. The waves were softer than usual, and there was hardly any breeze, leaving the place fairly quiet. Rockman raised his hands in front of him, staring at them, the moon shining behind them.

"It's still kinda surreal, isn't it, Roll?" Rockman said, still staring at his hands. "We've actually been human for quite some time. It's amazing! And soon, Navis all over the world will be able to do this! It'll be like a huge… _Cyber World!_"

Roll smiled broadly. "Yeah, it'll be so much fun for everyone! Navis can play games with them like we did, or eat food!" she laughed out loud. "They can have sleepover parties!"

"Oh man! That party was crazy!" Rockman laughed, remembering.

"But still," Roll had stopped laughing. "The viruses might break out into the real world again. That could cause all kinds of chaos."

Rockman looked at her with a determined smile. "Then if that happens, Netto and I can take care of everything again! I won't let anyone get hurt, and I'm sure Netto feels the same!"

"You were always so caring, Rockman…" Roll said, looking away from Rockman.

"Really? I didn't notice!" Rockman said, scratching his head and laughing.

"I guess…That's what I really love about you."

"…Huh!"

* * *

Netto noticed Meiru shivering. He sighed and took off his vest and put it on her. "Jeez, if you're going to run outside, you should bring a coat or something."

Meiru laughed, looking at Netto sarcastically. "Sorry!"

Inside, Netto was having a strong debate with himself.

'Come on, man! What are you waiting for? You're alone with her! Tell her you love her! God, do something!' 'But-but what if she doesn't like me?' 

'_Buh-buh wuh if she donn't lyk me? Quit babying around and just say it! Take the chance!'_

'_Oh gosh…'_

Netto stood straight and turned to face Meiru. "Meiru," Netto said, wanting her to face him. "I've got something I want to say."

'_Could he be saying…?' _Meiru gasped inside.

"Meiru?"

"Yes?"

"I…I love you."

Fireworks were blowing up inside both of them, but for different reasons.

"Netto?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you, too."

Netto's face slowly started to curve into a huge smile. "Really?"

"Really really!" Meiru said happily.

Netto gave her a big, strong hug, and didn't let her go. "God, I've always wanted to do this!"

"Do what?"

"Give you a big hug!"

"Well, there's something I've always wanted to do." Netto loosened his grip a little.

"What's that?"

Meiru bent upwards towards Netto's face, and before he knew it, she had put her lips on his. It was a short kiss however, and she pulled back. "That's what I wanted to do for a long time."

Netto smiled at her. "Hey, no fair!"

"What?"

Netto bent down to her this time and kissed her. It was a longer kiss this time. When he drew back, Meiru breathed in, as though she had lost her breath.

"If you're going to give me a kiss," Netto said, grinning. "You've gotta let me enjoy it for a bit longer."

"Well, aren't you Mr. Confident today!" Meiru said, pushing him playfully. "That's it, I don't like you anymore!" she said before running away from him.

"What? Hey! Come on! Like me!" Netto said laughing, trying to catch her. They ran around the roof for almost half an hour before they finally tired out and fell flat on the floor in the middle of the roof.

"I…Still don't like you," Meiru huffed.

"Why…Why not?" Netto puffed back.

"Because now… I only love you."

They edged closer to each other, and lay watching the stars, keeping each other warm.

* * *

"Did you just say…" Rockman asked, unsure of what to make of her statement. "That you…for me…Um…"

Roll blushed lightly. "Yeah, I did… I… I love you Rockman."

Rockman was stunned for a moment. Then he cleared his throat. "I… I also…Um… for you…"

Roll started giggling. "The brave Rockman, who could face an entire syndicate of evil, is having trouble with something? That's a first!"

Rockman blushed strongly.

"I know what you're going to say. But still…" Roll moved closer to him, gripping onto his arm as she loved to do. "I want to hear you say it."

Rockman looked at her, then calmly said "I love you more than anyone else."

Roll's grip tightened on his arm, her lips curving into a strong smile.

"Can we stay like this for a bit longer, Rockman?"

"I was hoping to."

* * *

"Dammit, I love you, you freaking moron!" Yaito yelled at Enzan.

"Well isn't that just great! You know what? I love you too, you short, big-foreheaded idiot!" Enzan yelled back.

"Doesn't that just beat all!" Yaito screamed. "I guess we should start making out or something!"

"Let's do it then!"

They grabbed each other and kissed madly, falling to the floor.

'_Haha, all I have to do is yell at him like this, and I get everything going my way!'_ Yaito thought to herself, laughing evilly inside.

* * *

"LOnElyyyy… We're sO loNElyYy… WE haVe noBOdy… tO CaLL our OWWWNNNNN!"

Dekao and Gutsman sat in the lobby, sniffling and singing off-key. Saratu and Neta stared at them dully.

"What a bunch of babies," Saratu said. "It's disturbing to watch this, Mom. Can we go for a walk or something?"

"Yes, we should, before I get sick of this."

And so, Saratu and Neta left the building, leaving Dekao and Gutsman to sing very, very badly.

* * *

END CHAPTER 15 


	16. The Final Days Part II

**Chapter 16 – The Final Days Part II**

**A/N:** BEWARE! SUGGESTIVE SEXUAL INNEUNDO JOKES ARE IN THIS CHAPTER! YOUNGSTERS AND PEOPLE EASILY OFFENDED HAVE BEEN WARNED! In other words, since this is near the end, it'll be getting a teeny bit more ero-ero than usual… As if it wasn't ero-ero enough. Ah… The joy of youth.

* * *

Netto walked Meiru to the door to her room. She opened the door and stepped in, turning around to face Netto.

"Good luck tomorrow, Netto," Meiru said. "Do your best, but don't do anything dangerous."

"Don't worry about me! It would take a million Viruses and Forte to take me down, and with Rockman, we're invincible!" Netto said with determination. Meiru rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Whatever you say, Netto," she stepped out of her room to give Netto a hug. "Good night."

With a red face, Netto awkwardly put his arms around her, returning the hug. "Y-Yeah, good night," he stuttered, causing Meiru to laugh again. She stepped back into her room and began to close the door but paused Netto stared at her in confusion. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, not really," Meiru said with a smile. She lowered her voice, almost seductively. "I just want to look at you."

Netto's face burned red once again, along with a shiver up his spine. "I'm going now! Good night!" Netto said in embarrassment, and quickly walked to the steps and headed downstairs, leaving Meiru giggling constantly as she shut her door.

* * *

Netto stepped into his room and shut the door, smiling broadly. He saw Rockman lying on his bed, who had a silly grin on his red face.

"So what are _you_ so happy about, Rockman?" Netto said happily.

"Roll said to me…" Rockman sat up and twiddled his fingers in embarrassment. "She said she loves me."

Netto laughed heartily. "That's great! Meiru and I always thought you two were a bit of an item!" Rockman lowered his head further in embarrassment. "So what did you say?"

"Of course, I told her I love her too!" Rockman said loudly by accident.

"Aw, man, is that all?" Netto sighed. "I thought you'd say 'Oh Roll, my baby, I dream about you every night, and Netto says I moan out 'Roll, it's so good!' when I sleep' or something like that."

"I _do not_ moan her name when I sleep!" Rockman said with a red face. He looked up at Netto, and felt he wasn't just grinning at Rockman's expense. "And what about you?"

"Me?" Netto suddenly also went red. "Well, Meiru and I were hanging out on the roof, and…" Rockman was already bursting out in laughter.

"Say no more! I can already guess what happened! You threw her to the ground, and ripped her clothes off and you two made out passionately!" Rockman yelled in between laughs, tears in his eyes. He started rubbing himself passionately, mimicking their voices.

"How'd you get such a perverted mind!" Netto said with a grin, throwing a nearby cushion at him. Rockman dodged it, picking up his bed pillow and throwing it at him. The two boys laughed and played, overcome with joy. They eventually became tired and called it a night, deciding they'd need rest for tomorrow. They turned out the lights and drifted to sleep, dreaming of the days they'll have with their loved ones.

* * *

The next day arrived. Today was going to be their last true day on Cyber Island, the last day for the battle between Netto and Enzan. Everyone awoke, meeting up at the lounge room.

"Okay everyone," Netto announced. "This is our last day to screw around on Cyber Island. Anyone have any suggestions as to what we do today?"

Everyone murmured in thought, but nobody could think of anything.

"Blues and I are going," Enzan said, standing up. Blues stood after him, walking over to stand by him.

"We're going to be preparing for the match tomorrow," he said before a smile crept onto his face along with a tear in his eye. "Gosh, how I dreamed of this!"

Everyone found his fascination with fighting Rockman somewhat disturbing.

"We should train too, don'tcha think, Rockman?" Netto said to him.

Rockman nodded. "I don't plan to lose against those two!"

"We'll see," Enzan said menacingly as he headed for the door. Blues jumped off after him, yahooing like a cowboy.

"I'm going to head off with Enzan," Yaito announced as she got up. "Care to come along, Glyde?"

"Certainly. Perhaps the two could use my assistance?" Glyde answered. They waved goodbye and went to chase after Enzan and Blues.

"I'm going to hang out at the beach with Neta," Saratu said, already holding a bag. They walked out the door, and Saratu called back "Good luck, Netto! Don't screw up like you always do!"

Netto yelled out in annoyance. "Whatever!" he said with a pout. "So, what about you, Dekao? It doesn't look like the gang is going to be in one group."

"I'll help you train!" Dekao said, punching a hand in his fist. "I need something to ease Meiru breaking my heart! If only Meiru had a boyfriend right now, I could take out my frustration on him!"

Netto began to whistle nervously, his eyes darting about conspicuously.

"Me too, de gutsu!" Gutsman said, tears welling in his eyes. "If Roll had a boyfriend, I'd beat him to pieces!"

Rockman joined in with Netto, whistling and feeling sweaty.

"Roll and I are going with you too!" Meiru said.

"Yep!" Roll said, running up to Rockman and grabbing his hands and raising them in the air. "You can beat them, I know it!"

"Of course!" Rockman agreed. "Well, we should start training already!"

"Let's go then!" Netto said, running out the door. The others dashed after him excitedly.

* * *

They found a spot with a large waterfall to begin their training. Dekao and Gutsman then went off to bring enough food and supplies to last them the day.

Roll advised them that sitting under a waterfall and meditating was meant to be good for your mind and body. She explained she saw it in a website about warrior monks.

"Well, okay…" Netto answered. "It's worth a shot." The two got changed into shorts and dived into the water. They swam towards a fairly large waterfall, and forced their way into a sitting position under it.

"Oh my gosh, it's cold!" Rockman said, shivering.

"N-No kidding!" Netto replied, his teeth chattering. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to focus. Soon, the two were silent, not even aware they were under a waterfall.

That is, until they heard Meiru and Roll splashing about.

"Heehee, the water's so cold!" Roll said shyly.

"But it feels so good, doesn't it?" Meiru replied happily.

"En!"

"Ah! Roll, your swimsuit! It's slipping off!"

"Ah! So is yours!"

Even the super cold water gushing on them couldn't stop their massive nosebleeds. They trembled, trying not to open their eyes. Through gritting determination, they managed. Barely.

"Wow, when I see yours up close, they're really cute!" Meiru giggled.

"Ehh, but yours are much nicer and fuller, look!"

Meiru suddenly made a perky squeak.

"R-Roll! Don't grab me so suddenly!"

"Aw, come on! Look, you can touch mine too! Here!"

"Ah, wait!"

This time, not only were they bleeding, but also the water was starting to steam up from their temperature. They panted heavily, fighting desperately not to open their eyes. They heard estranged noises of pleasure behind them.

"Mm, it feels so good, Roll. Keep doing it like that!"

"Eh? Like this?"

"Ah, y-yes…"

"Is it really good?"

"D-Don't make me say something so embarrassing!"

"Ehh, if you won't say it, I'll do it harder!"

"Ahhh! Yes, it's feels good!"

Netto and Rockman were now breathing like bulls about to charge. They finally couldn't take it anymore and jumped up, opening their eyes lustfully.

Where they saw Roll and Meiru rubbing each other's cheeks. They suddenly remembered they were under a waterfall, and were pushed out into the water with Roll and Meiru.

"Are you two okay?" Meiru asked. "Why did you suddenly jump up?"

The two jumped up and yelled hastily "You mean that whole time you two were touching each other's cheeks?"

"…Yes…What else would we do?" Roll asked curiously.

"You know, this and that! This and that!" they yelled simultaneously, rubbing invisible body parts on their chest with tears in their eyes.

"Hey, I've got the food!" Dekao yelled as he arrived with Gutsman. "Um…" he wondered curiously as he saw Netto and Rockman rubbing invisible boobs, and Meiru and Roll watching them. "I think I need to eat something, I'm seeing stupid things," he mumbled as he walked off.

"What is…this?" Roll tried to imitate their movement, to the surprise of everyone. She raised her hands like they did and…section deleted, but you damn well know what it is.

Rockman and Netto stared with red faces as Roll imitated them. "You two mean these things, right?"

"R-Roll! Cut that out!" Meiru tried to stop her, but Roll reached out and grabbed hers, squeezing them. "Roll! S-Stop it! Mm…" she shut her eyes, her face red, but not as red as Netto's.

Roll proceeded to rub her, leaving Meiru with a red face and plenty of squeaking. "Roll, s-stop it! R-Roll!" She tried to stop her by reaching out and grabbing hers.

"Ah!" Roll squeaked. "It feels strange…"

Netto and Rockman were on the verge of passing out. Their eyes were glued to the scene of two girls squirming and grabbing each other. Suddenly, Roll lost her footing, and the two girls were hurtling towards the two boys. They slammed into them, causing their nosebleeds to increase as their chests loomed on them.

"This must be heaven…" Netto said dreamily. "What a beautiful place…"

"It's like running on a super processor, I love it…" Rockman mumbled incoherently.

The combined impact of the girls' charms and bodies knocked the two unconscious.

"Hey! Hey! You guys okay?" Meiru asked.

"Hello? Rockman? Hello?" Roll asked, poking him between his legs.

"W-Whoa! Hello!" Rockman woke up for a split second before dropping down again.

"R-Roll! Don't touch him there!" Meiru yelled. "That's a boy's…" she stopped with a red face.

"A boy's what?" Roll asked. "What is it? Does that mean I don't have it? Do you have it?'

"Of course we don't have it!" Meiru yelled in embarrassment. "Mou, I didn't think you knew this little about the real world of boys and girls! Let's just get them out of the water!"

* * *

"Oh, Meiru… they feel good…" Netto said in his sleep, rubbing his face between Meiru's legs, who was sitting by him waiting for him to wake up.

"Eek! Pervert!" she yelled, punching Netto in the face. Netto woke up suddenly with a splitting headache.

"Uh…? Meiru? I had the weirdest dream! It was…" he went red. "Uh…about butterflies…yeah, and uh… washing powder."

Meiru stared at him in confusion. "That's… that's nice, Netto."

Netto smiled stupidly for a moment before realizing he was unconscious a moment ago. "What happened, Meiru? Did I fall asleep?"

"Err, not exacty…" Meiru said, looking up with a stupid smile of her own. "It's a long story."

Netto shrugged, falling back onto the grass and closing his eyes. "Is Rockman okay?"

"Yeah, he woke up earlier and they went for a walk, and Dekao and Gutsman headed back to the hotel some time ago," Meiru said, lying next to him. She giggled slightly. "It's about time those two became an official couple, huh?"

Netto laughed out loud. "Yeah, yeah! I mean, come on, it was _so_ obvious they liked each other! I mean everyone could see it. How stupid must the guy be to take _that_ long to confess?"

Meiru stared at him blandly, wondering if Netto knew he fit that description. She sighed and looked up. The sunlight blinded her slightly. "Still, I can't believe you slept the whole night…" she stopped and thought for a moment. "Wasn't there something important to do today?"

Netto thought hard. "Yeah, there was something… It's very important too…"

They looked up at the blue sky again. "Hmm…Last day on the island…Last test…"

Their eyes went wide as they nervously looked at each other.

"Uh…Meiru, what time is it?"

"It's…about midday. Twelve o' clock."

"Uh oh."

They shot and started running, shouting Rockman's name.

"If we don't get there soon, Enzan's gonna kill me!"

* * *

Enzan and Blues stood by the ship, twitching madly. Everyone else had gotten onto the boat, other than Meiru and Roll. Yaito had even taken the liberty of packing their things. Or at least, forcing Glyde to pack their things.

"Whereishewhereishewhereishewhereishewhereishe…" Enzan mumbled quickly, veins popping out of his forehead.

"Wannafightwannafightwannafightwannafight…" Blues whimpered, clutching himself and looking like he needed to go to the toilet.

"Hoho, I wonder what those four did _all _night?" Yaito smiled mischievously. "They must've done a bit of this, a touch of that…" Her cheeks went red as she laughed out loud like an old Japanese lady.

"Tch, Netto's disgusting," Saratu puffed, her eyes filled with rage and jealousy. Neta looked at her and sighed.

"Wait, wait!" Netto's voice was heard in the distance. They all turned to see Netto hauling Rockman in a hurry, followed closely by Roll and Meiru. "Sorry we're late!"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Enzan burst in uncharacteristic anger. "You should've been here hours ago! Do you have any idea how long I've stood here mumbling! DO YOU!"

"That's right!" Blues joined in. He sniffled. "I've waited patiently the whole time we were on this island to fight you, Rockman!" tears came out. "Why must you torture me so? WHY?"

Netto and Rockman looked at them nervously.

"Well, uh…We'll just step onto the ship, then," Meiru said, grabbing Roll's hand and running up the walkway. "Good luck, guys!"

Netto and Rockman waved, then set their attention to Enzan and Blues, who already looked pumped for the fight. The ship's horn boomed as they left the port, and everyone waved to the four fighters left on shore.

"Don't do anything too dangerous!" Yaito yelled. They watched as the island grew smaller, and their hometown of ACDC grew larger in the horizon. While they felt sad leaving the island, they were extremely happy to get home and see their families once more.

* * *

"Well then," Enzan said seriously. "Are you ready, Netto?"

"You bet I am!" Netto replied with determination burning in his eyes. "I'm finally gonna show you that I'm stronger than you are!"

"Tch, we'll see about that!" Blues smirked. "I'm gonna show Rockman that I'm the better one!"

"In your cyber dreams, baby Blues!" Rockman taunted. "We're gonna beat you guys to a pulp!"

They stood at the port, staring at each other menacingly, the wind blowing tumbleweeds past their feet. Strange considering there aren't any tumbleweeds on Cyber Island.

"Blues, time for Fusion!" Enzan yelled out.

"You too, Rockman!" Netto called out after him.

They moved simultaneously, pulling out their PETs and sliding the Fusion chip through it.

"Fusion! Slot in!"

**END CHAPTER 16**

**A/N: **Okay, last chapter coming! A whole lot of fighting is to be expected, as well as probably annihilating Cyber Island in the process. Mm, destruction is sweet.


	17. The Final Days Part III

**Chapter 17 – The Final Days Part III**

**A/N:** Well, this is the last chapter of Cyber Island, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's going to be over after this! But that depends on you, the readers – depending on whether or not people _really_ want me to make a sequel, I may be releasing Cyber World, the continuation of Cyber Island, which would involve the technology of Cyber Island being released for public use. Anyway, please review and tell me if you think this is a good idea that would be worth reading. BTW, you will notice that I have chosen my own way to refer to the fused versions of Netto and Enzan. This is because I can't remember what they were really called, but I remember that I didn't like it as much as I do what I have made up here.

* * *

In a bright flash of light, the four remaining occupants of Cyber Island had combined into two armored figures, their blue and red outfits reflecting sunlight. They stood on the docks, staring one another down. They had both waited for this moment for a long time, and were eager to begin.

"I hope you're ready to be crushed, you two!" the combined voice of Enzan and Blues called out. They grinned wickedly. "We're going to prove that we are superior!"

"We'll see about that!" Netto and Rockman replied, showing as much determination to win as their opponents.

Enzan and Blues (B-Enzan) wasted no more time, charging at Netto with a roar, his arm forming into a sword composed of energy. Netto and Rockman (R-Netto) jumped backwards, dodging a horizontal swing. They stepped back into the cover of the trees of the island, R-Netto's hand transforming into the Buster. He shot three weak blasts, which B-Enzan flicked off with his swords, R-Netto's shots blowing up behind him.

"I hope that isn't all you've got!" B-Enzan mocked, dashing at him once more. R-Netto jumped up into the tree's branches as a stabbing attack from B-Enzan missed its target and impaled itself into a tree.

"Gotcha now!" R-Netto said, pointing his Buster down at him. But before he could shoot, a smile crept onto B-Enzan's face as he effortlessly swung his blade to and fro, slicing the tree of completely. R-Netto lost his balance as the tree he stood on began to topple. He jumped off just before the tree made contact with the ground, and began hopping from one tree to the next, heading towards the center of the island. B-Enzan trailed him quickly, running to keep up with R-Netto.

As R-Netto arrived in a clearing in front of the hotel lobby, he spun around, releasing a volley of energy shots. B-Enzan dodged up and down, left and right, even performing a back flip to avoid the last shots. He landed on one foot, letting his other foot drop down slowly. He looked up at R-Netto and smirked.

"Tch, show-off!" R-Netto puffed, his body glowing slightly. B-Enzan realized what he was going to do, and ran up to stop him, calculating the time it would take for his rival's shot to charge fully. But to his surprise, R-Netto released his attack prematurely, hitting B-Enzan at near point-blank range. While it wasn't as strong as it could've been, it still gave B-Enzan quite a punch, as he flew backwards in the air.

R-Netto watched as B-Enzan flipped in mid-air and pushed his feet to the ground, sliding back, his feet disturbing the dirt. R-Netto released more shots once again, but B-Enzan merely dodged them or smacked them back at him, which R-Netto also dodged with relative ease.

The two warriors paused for a moment, smiling at each other.

"Well, I think we can agree," R-Netto said, putting his hand into his back pocket and pulling out his PET. "That was enough for a warm-up."

B-Enzan nodded, also reaching for his PET. "Shall we start the fight properly now?"

They both had small satchels attached to their side, which they promptly put their hands into. Their hands emerged, each holding a handful of battle chips.

"SLOT-IN!"

* * *

The rest of the gang had arrived at ACDC Docks minutes ago, and were all standing on the docks, where Dr Hikari and Meijin greeted them.

"Welcome home, everyone!" Dr Hikari said with a smile. "I'm glad that you're all safe!"

"Safe? Hello, were you watching how much happened to us on that Island?" Dekao puffed, Gutsman agreeing from his PET.

"You didn't tell us about having to make our own food, you didn't tell us about the weird Engine room…" Yaito said, counting them with her fingers.

"We had to fight an odd million viruses, had to deal with retarded programs coupled with your insane, drug-induced ideas…" Meiru added.

"There was also the thing with Rockman splitting up into pieces," Roll continued.

"And let's not forget that you somehow let them take me in through luggage, and if that wasn't enough, you made me jackhammer my way through solid rock, which was no easy task!" Saratu said with a tinge of anger.

"And then there was the Neko thing with Gutsman," Dekao reminded them, causing everybody other than Gutsman to shiver, including Meijin and Dr Hikari.

Gutsman sniffled sadly. "I was hoping it was just a bad dream de gutsu…"

"Yes, well, you're all alive, aren't you?" Meijin said with a carefree tone. "That's what's important."

Before anyone could punch the living daylights out of him, he pointed towards the city, where, even from the docks, they could see a large crowd in the streets, all looking up at something. They followed Meijin and Dr Hikari as they joined the crowd, and saw that everyone was staring at a very large projection screen, where they saw Netto and Enzan locked in a heated battle, wearing shining armors of red and blue.

"We're advertising the technology of Cyber Island to the public," Dr Hikari explained. "We're hoping that many major-league companies are going to want to help us distribute this technology worldwide."

The gang however, were more concerned about what was on the screen rather than why the screen was up there to begin with.

"Well, shall we watch the two finish their fight?" Meijin said to them. But they didn't listen, their eyes glued to the screen.

* * *

A handful of blasters, swords, and minibombs later, a large amount of Cyber Island had been destroyed. Trees had been literally blown out of the ground, the concrete floor of the hotel front was covered in large cracks and holes, and even the hotel itself was falling to pieces, chunks of debris from the hotel's roof surrounding the area like a miniature rocky canyon. R-Netto and B-Enzan stared at each other, panting slightly.

"Knightsword!" B-Enzan yelled, a larger, more powerful sword replacing his arm.

"Megabuster!" R-Netto yelled after him, his Buster cannon morphing into a larger, more powerful cannon as well.

B-Enzan dashed at R-Netto with amazing speed, but R-Netto also reacted fast, releasing a massive energy attack in B-Enzan's direction. As he saw it coming, he leapt up, and as R-Netto's attack arrived, he slammed it downwards with his sword. The force of the shot shook the ground, opening a large crater, opening a way through to the depths of the Engine Room. As their weapons reverted to their original states, R-Netto ran and leapt up at B-Enzan, tackling him in the stomach, sending the both of them hurtling into the heart of the Engine.

They landed hard into one of the many rooms of the Engine. The one they fell in was bare, aside from the catwalk that spanned the length of the room, which was what they landed on. They crawled up in pain, trying to find the energy to stand, both refusing to give up.

They slowly rose to their feet, panting heavily as well as clutching at injured parts of their body. In the chaos of the fall, B-Enzan's sword had cracked, the energy current of his weapon damaged. R-Netto had also broken his cannon, the barrel jammed up. They reverted their weapons to their bare hands.

"It's not over yet…" R-Netto panted, raising his arms up to a fighting stance. B-Enzan followed, lifting his hands up wistfully.

"You may not know this, but I've been learning karate," B-Enzan explained, taking a stance.

"It's not like I sat on my ass doing nothing since the calm started, either," R-Netto remarked, taking up a different stance than B-Enzan. "I studied Chinese Kenpo for a year."

"Remarkable, but I've studied karate for a much longer time."

"Heh, one of the rules of Kenpo," Netto remarked, crouching down further in his stance. "Is that will beats skill!"

They ran at each other again, this time with their bare hands, and met each other at the center of the catwalk. They engaged one another in a fierce brawl, exchanging punch for punch, kick for kick. Around them, the ground shook every few moments, the Engine taking serious damage from falling debris caused by the previous attack of R-Netto.

They Island had begun to sink. The water bubbled from the Engine's heat, filling up the rooms of the Engine with steam and water, and not treating the room R-Netto and B-Enzan were in any different. The floor had already disappeared underneath the steadily rising water, where it would soon reach Enzan and Rockman, who continued trading blows.

As if this wasn't bad enough, the short-circuiting of the systems had sent everything haywire. Throughout the room, numerous strange robots and familiar beings of the Engine had begun waltzing around madly. All the sound and visual systems on the Island were also screwed, the sound jacked up to full volume, as a strange recording of Meijin and Dr Hikari, sounding obviously drunk, singing 'Smoke on Water', popped up on a floating projection, Netto's dad playing the beat on air guitar and Meijin singing out with a bad, off-tune voice "SmOKe on tHe WaAttEeRrR". While the warriors found this strange and questionable, they decided it would be best left until after the fight.

It was clear that B-Enzan had the upper hand, his skills in close combat surpassing R-Netto's very limited knowledge. A higher number of B-Enzan's attacks were making contact than R-Netto's. R-Netto stumbled back, his vision getting blurry. He could feel the fusion bond's power fading, and if they separated, they would be declared the losers.

B-Enzan approached them slowly, his arms up in a ready position. "It's over!" he announced as he approached to make his final attack. He judged that R-Netto was no longer in a condition to fight back, and now he would just have to make them separate.

"No…" R-Netto mumbled to himself. "I…. Don't want to lose…"

B-Enzan stood in front of him, drawing his shattered sword. His arm rose, readying to attack…

"I don't want to lose…"

B-Enzan yelled, slashing downwards…

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE!"

The broken blade stopped, inches away, held back by R-Netto's hands, which began to bleed heavily, blood pouring out. Apparently, the force of the attack against the fatigued R-Netto penetrated the strength of the armor, cutting the actual Netto. Their eyes shot wide open, looking at the blood.

"We can bleed…"

Another rumble came from the distressed Engine, this time stronger. R-Netto and B-Enzan lost their balance, R-Netto tripping onto his behind. B-Enzan wasn't as lucky, tipping over the edge and falling into the water, which was already an inch away from the catwalk. In B-Enzan's worn condition, he was unable to swim properly, losing concentration, the fusion breaking off. Enzan and Blues flung apart under the water, their consciousness fading.

R-Netto separated in a hurry, and Rockman and Netto stood on the catwalk, leaning over to try and spot the two.

"Enzan! Blues!" they yelled in exasperation.

"Rockman, you grab Blues, and I'll grab Enzan! We gotta find a way out of here!" Netto ordered.

They dived into the water, swimming under and grabbing their friends. They met together at the surface, each carrying one of their opponent's on their backs. Looking around, they could find no clear way out.

"What do we do, Netto?" Rockman asked, finding it difficult to keep afloat.

"I don't know…" he mumbled. They looked up. Waiting for the water to fill the place up would've been a good way out, but they were weary from battle, already reaching their limits. They began to lose consciousness, slowly slipping into darkness.

As they fell asleep, they sunk into the depths of the sinking Cyber Island. Within moments, Cyber Island would disappear, along with whatever remained in it.

* * *

It was dark. Netto looked around him, and saw nothing but darkness.

'_Am I dead?'_ Netto wondered to himself. _'This isn't so bad, I guess… At least it… Well, the temperature's good…'_

"Oh, who am I kidding! I don't wanna die yet!" he yelled out. He reached his hands out and tried to grab onto something, _anything._

"…tto…Netto…"

"Huh?" Netto could hear a familiar voice calling to him.

"…nds…Don't put yo… ands ther…"

Netto's eyes shot open, to see Meiru's face in front of him, squirming and red. His eyes filled with joy.

"I've never felt so happy in my life!" he yelled out, resulting in a quick smack to the face. Looking to his side, he saw the gang standing there, including Rockman, Enzan and Blues, who were wearing random bandages. Netto found that the one who slapped him was Yaito. "What was that for?" he moaned. His head was wrapped in bandages, as well as various areas on his body.

"Look at your hands, you idiot!" she ordered. Netto followed his arms, to find them comfortably attached onto Meiru's chest. In wonder, he gave them a few quick squeezes, resulting in Meiru blushing harder as well as squeaking slightly, and of course a second hit to the head from Yaito.

"Never felt so happy indeed…" Rockman mumbled, standing behind her…

"Wait a minute!" Netto yelled, jumping up, as he realized that all the Navis were there. "The Navis are here? Are we still on Cyber Island?"

"No, idiot, you sunk that place along with Enzan yesterday!" Dekao yelled at him."Lucky thing it was on live TV, or choppers wouldn't have been sent to you so soon!"

Enzan and Blues looked at him with somewhat sad faces. Blues even had tears in his eyes again.

"What's with you two?" Netto asked, causing them to sulk even more.

"They're just annoyed you won, but they'll get over it," Roll told him.

Netto almost jumped for joy. "We won! Rockman, we won!" he yelled with a laugh.

"C-Calm down, Netto," Rockman asked in embarrassment. "You'll disturb the others in the hospital!"

Netto got up in a hurry, and headed for the window. He glanced out to see an amazing view, as well as NetNavis walking around the streets, flying in the sky, and generally all over the place. He smiled broadly.

"Many companies offered to help pay for the Cyber Island technology," Yaito explained. "And from here, it's been expanding outwards. Within days, we'll be living in a Cyber World!"

Netto said nothing, just smiled as he looked out his window.

* * *

It was night, and only Meiru remained with him at the hospital. They lay next to each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"Hey Meiru," Netto said. "After I'm out of here, can I… can we…"

"Yes?" Meiru asked.

"Can we maybe… go out somewhere, maybe catch a movie?"

Meiru giggled happily. "On one condition."

"And that is?"

She grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist, hugging him back.

"Never let me go."

Netto kissed her on the forehead, and whispered in her ear.

"I never plan to."

THE END

**A/N: **Well that certainly was a lengthy ordeal! This marks my first complete story! Sorry if it seemed too long, but it had to be done. That's the end of Cyber Island, but as I said, a sequel can be requested. Thanks to everyone who read this to the end, and I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and tell me what you thought of it!

-Diamond Avatar


End file.
